Dixon Hill, The Joke's on You
by Princepen
Summary: A Dixon Hill Mystery...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

This is the story about how I took down the greatest criminal mind in the Bay area. Well, the truth is, I had a little help. It was July 1941, and I hope I don't have to remind you how bad things were back in those days. The rest of the world was at war, and judging by the new jobs building airplanes, and the giant ships rolling into the bay, it wouldn't be long before we were in the thick of it too.

On top of that, the Depression was far from over. To say that times were tight would be an understatement. Some folks helped each other during those rough times...some struggled on their own, and other folks actually made life harder. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention; there was also the type of fellow who always knew how to move in and capitalize on a bad situation. In my experience, this type of guy was either running a city-wide crime syndicate-or he wanted to. In my town, that fellow was Redblock...Cyrus Redblock. Oh, you don't know who he is? Or _was_, I should say. That's okay, friend, because I'm going to tell you all about him.

As I said, the jobs situation was slowly looking up, mostly because the whispers in the street told us war was around the corner, and we'd better prepare. With everyone's lives hanging in the balance for the last decade, there was no shortage of trouble among my fellow citizens. You might think that I was rolling in dough so to speak, given my line of work, and given all of the heartache. But life wasn't easy, friend—not even for a private eye like me. Sure I was independent and learned to count always on number one-me. But after I left the police force in late '37 it was sink or swim those first few years, and more often than not my head was barely above the waves.

But everything changed when my cousin Gloria came back into town in the summer of '41. And as usual, when Gloria showed up, she brought trouble along with her. So, here goes…if I hear you start to snore, I might stop talking. After, all, I'm Dixon Hill, and I've got business to take care of.

* * *

It was boiling hot that day and I could see the heat coming off of the pavement. "Hey, Dix!" I slowed my pace at the sound of a familiar gravelly voice ahead of me. I touched the brim of my hat out of respect for old Barney who was selling hot dogs on the corner. Like me, Barney was a war vet, but while I served in France during the Great War, he fought in the Spanish American War and was about twenty years my senior. Like I said… he was old. Barney waved me over, and I wasn't in a hurry or in the middle of a job, so I stopped for a bit. I eyed his product. I wasn't nearly hungry enough to eat one of his so called hot dogs.

"What can I get ya, Dix? How's about a hot dog?"

"Not if you're still makin' 'em out of real dogs, Barney," I said to him.

Barney scowled at me for a minute, but then grinned. "How's about a soda pop then?"

I nodded. "Gimme a Coke," I said, and handed him a nickel. I was sipping the sweet nectar when I saw her walk by. I nearly dropped the bottle, but quickly regained my composure. It was the second time I'd seen her, and my knees went a little weak. She slowed her pace only slightly to turn and glance at me, but I could tell by the way she looked at me that she'd mistaken me for someone else. Up until then I had only seen her from behind, which was a nice view, I won't lie—but when she turned back to look at me I saw her beautiful face for the first time. And that hair! Auburn, they called it. Anyway, I tried to play it cool-like, but I sipped the Coke too hard and the bubbles exploded in my nose. I coughed and cursed under my breath, wiping my chin.

Barney snorted. "She's _way_ outta your league, Dix."

"What?" I said, trying to play it off. "Who?"

Barney clanged a metal spoon into a big pot of beans, and shouted at a customer, who hurried away with his lunch. "You pay me next time, or else, yeah?! This ain't no soup kitchen." He turned to me, and I pretended to be just interested enough in the woman who'd just passed—but I let him tell me what I wanted to know. "She's some kind of scientist or something. Works down at the base."

My eyebrows levitated. A dish like that who was also a scientist? "The Presidio?"

Barney punched me in the shoulder with his boney knuckles. "Is there another Army base around here, genius? You see why she's out of your league? That there is a _thinking_ woman, Dix. You can't just approach her the same way you do the rest of the girls you chase through the streets."

I finished my soda, and set it down on Barney's cart. "Well, you old geezer, I can sure as hell try," I said and started to walk away. I was calculating how quickly I could catch up to the mystery woman without looking like too much of a jerk. The problem was I was so keen to catch her that I didn't see my cousin run out of nowhere and crash into me.

"Gloria!" I was surprised and glad to see her, but she was cramping my style. I grabbed a hold of her as she stumbled into me, and watched in frustration as the red-haired damsel disappeared into the crowd. I looked down at my cousin with curiosity. As much as I was dismayed to abandon the chase, curiosity was what fueled my life. And with Gloria's reappearance, my curiosity was peaked. "Where have you been?"

Gloria clutched at my jacket and turned to look behind her. "Dixon, I gotta get out of here, the G-Men are after me!"

"The G-Men? What on earth would the FBI want with you, Gloria?"

"You still have an office?"

I pushed her at arms-length to look at her. I'll admit I was kind of insulted. "Yeah, of course I still have an office. You've been gone six months and you think I already went belly-up? Come on Gloria."

"Sorry Dixon, but this is no time for your ego to get bruised." She looked up at me with her brown eyes and in a rare moment, looked kind of worried. "They think I'm in league with the South American Kid."

"The South American Kid?"

She shook her head in frustration. "Don't tell me you've never heard of him! He's got pale skin, yellow eyes and absolutely _no_ emotional capacity, Dixon. And he's planning a showdown with Redblock."

_Redblock. _I cleared my throat. For the moment all thoughts of the red haired lovely escaped me. Instead, I was now feeling the fear I saw in Gloria's eyes. I tried to smile. "Okay, kid. Let's go back to my office, where you can tell me all about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After pulling a chair out for my long lost cousin, I sat down behind my desk and put my feet up. I took off my fedora, set it on my knee, and waited for Gloria to spill the beans.

Gloria looked at me from over my shoes and said, "how about a drink first?"

I smiled. "Of course, how rude of me," I said, and reached into a drawer. Several items lay inside; a bottle of whiskey, two glasses, a pen and notepad, a pack of cigarettes, a pack of chewing gum, a handkerchief and a loaded 38 special. I had all kinds of visitors to my office and they weren't always customers...and on top of that they weren't always friendly. Good thing the items inside my drawer covered just about every contingency. I thought of the elegant woman from the Presidio for a moment, and how it'd be real swell if she'd pay me a visit. But I might never see that beautiful woman again, so told myself I had better cool down. Thinking literally I reached up and turned on my ceiling fan, and it slowly began to spin, pushing hot air around the room.

As I poured Gloria's drink, I noticed for the first time how outlandish my cousin's getup was. She was dressed to the nines alright, in a black dress with bright pink piping and a matching hat. Still she actually seemed nervous, and this was unusual.

"You in mourning or something?" I mentioned, nodding at her outfit.

Gloria made a face as she drained her glass in one gulp. "No Dixon. Look, the G men are after me...I hope you don't mind, I told them there was no way I could be mixed up in nothin' too criminal because I'm your cousin. Would you believe they didn't buy that we're related? Said we looked nothing alike." She laughed. "What a couple of morons."

"Idiots," I agreed, bringing the glass to my lips. So there were two agents on Gloria's trail. I had started to calculate the odds and so far they weren't so bad. Slowly I placed the glass back down. "Gloria, assuming these Feds would even know who I am-"

"They do," she reassured me.

I frowned. "They do? How?"

She poured herself another drink and looked at me. "Your secretary is a Red."

I picked my hat off of my knee and whacked it against my leg, like I did sometimes when I was thinking things through. Madeline, a Communist? I didn't care for politics either way, but I didn't like attention from the Feds either. "What? Where'd you hear that?"

"All those hot dates with her fellas have actually been political meetings after work, Dixon. And Rex told me the FBI showed up at his joint one night right after she left. They cased the place, asked a few questions, and left."

I shrugged. Like I said, I didn't care for politics. But Madeline was a peach, and a real good secretary. I'd talk to her about being more discreet, but her business was her business, that is as long as it didn't interfere with mine. Suddenly I sat forward. "You went to Rex's bar without me, Gloria? Just how long have you been in town?"

"Long enough to get into trouble," she said.

"You ever going to tell me what kind of trouble you're in?"

She leaned forward intently. "You know what game Redblock is into these days?"

"Every kind there is," I said. "Guns, gambling, prostitution, narcotics..."

Gloria nodded. "But no one's been able to take him down, right? Not even the Bureau."

"Well, if they weren't so concerned with taking down my secretary, they might have more time on their hands."

"For whatever reason they've been letting him slide. But now he's got competition," she added.

"This South American Guy?"

"Kid...The South American Kid," she corrected me. "And they are interested in him. In fact they've got the Kid in their sights."

I shook my head and got up from my desk. I was losing interest so I walked over to the window and glanced out through the shade. A bunch of drunks having a scuffle out in the street. "And why should I care?" I said turning back to look at her.

"Because I've been working with the Kid as a middle man."

"Gloria! Weren't you having enough fun in Cleveland? Why'd you have to come back to Frisco and get yourself into even more problems?"

She laughed. "No one has any fun in Cleveland, Dixon, you know that."

I walked back over to stand next to her and she looked up at me. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Gloria, you're in over your head this time, I can see it in your eyes. It's not just the Bureau that wants to bring you in...Redblock wants you dead doesn't he?"

She nodded slowly. "He doesn't like operations encroaching on his business."

This whole subject was really starting to get me steamed. "If you want my help you gotta stop being coy about it! What's the operation, Gloria? Spill it!"

"Okay, okay," she said quickly. "The Kid is running a special drug...And Redblock don't like it. Some kind of miracle cure from Peru. The Kid's shipping it in small quantities and he's only got one customer. Here's where it gets weird...She works at the Army base."

I sat back down and put my hat on. The lady scientist? "She?"

"Yeah, she's some kind of government doctor or scientist or something. Whatever she's working on is top secret, Dixon. But the thing is, if you ask me, her bosses don't know she's bringing this stuff into the country. Not the way she's acting."

I thought of the beautiful woman I'd seen in the crowd. "What's her name?" I'll admit, I was kind of in a daze.

Gloria scoffed. "Dixon, we don't discuss names. I have no idea what her name is. I just supply her with what she needs." I could feel her studying me. Maybe in that moment she knew I was wondering if I'd already seen the lady she was talking about. Then she tried to reel me in. "Have I mentioned she's quite the looker? I mean...she's way out of your league, cousin, but that's never stopped you before..."

I almost didn't hear the jab. She was out of my league, I'll admit to this day. But Gloria was right; that wasn't going to slow me down too much. I had to meet this woman. But I didn't want Gloria to know how much it meant to me. And to be honest, I didn't realize why it mattered so much. "Is she in danger?"

"Where Redblock is concerned we're all in danger, Dixon."

"What do you want me to do?"

"There's a shipment coming in tomorrow which means I need to make a delivery to the Presidio tomorrow afternoon. The Kid expects there to be someone from Redblock's crew there. I hate to put you in harm's way, Dixon, but...we need you to make a distraction. Just long enough so I can get her the goods." She grabbed her purse an stood up. "You're the only one I can trust."

I rocked back in my chair and twirled my hat on my index finger. "I'll think about it, Gloria, I really will."

She walked to the door and turned around. "Time is running out, Dixon. Let me know by 9am tomorrow?" She opened the door.

"How much is the pay?"

She grinned. "Same old Dixon. I'll ask the Kid. Meet me tomorrow in front of Rex's place at 9 and I'll give you the cash then."

After Gloria left, I leaned back and closed my eyes. By then I knew I was in big trouble.

* * *

Three hours ago

"Second Officer's Emergency Log, Lt. Commander Data, Entry One: I have initiated Condition Blue on board the Enterprise. Due to an extensive power drain of unknown origin, basic life support systems are expected to fail in approximately twenty-five hours. The entire crew, with the exception of myself is currently unconscious for reasons unknown. A brain scan of Captain Picard and the rest of the ship's senior staff indicates substantial cognitive activity. However, my efforts to revive the crew have been thus far unsuccessful. Notably, a program is running on holodeck one. The entrance however, is sealed preventing entry.

I am about to establish a link with the ship's operating systems in order to identify a solution to the life support failure before it is too late."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

After Gloria had long gone, I went out and picked myself up some noodles from a street vendor which I ate in the park while peeping some of the locals. Afterwards I brought Madeline back some dinner. "I brought you your favorite-pastrami on rye. And a pickle. Any messages?" I asked, dropping the greasy paper bag down on her desk in front of her.

She gave me her usual pouty look by way of greeting. "Marianne Jameson called. She's got your payment, but she still says she's not satisfied with the job."

"Oh, well...she's just upset with what I found out. Namely that her husband Mr. Jameson is a no good cheat, but that's not my fault. It's just the nature of the business."

Madeline shrugged. "Anyway, Dix, she wants you to destroy the photos you took of that no good cheat and his lover."

"I'll give them back to her and she can burn them herself. How's that? Anything else?"

"A Mrs. Feinberg wants you to try and locate her missing brother."

"Do I have any openings tomorrow afternoon?"

Madeline made a face. "Dix, the whole day is open. Business ain't been nearly as hot as the weather, you know." She fanned herself for the effect.

"Funny," I said, only half-amused. "Schedule Mrs. Feinberg for 4:30 pm tomorrow, please," I requested, then walked away toward my office. Madeline didn't need to know about my new job down at the Presidio tomorrow...since it was more of a favor for dear old Gloria, than a proper job.

But good old Maddy wasn't done razzing me yet. "Oh, and Polly called again...she said you haven't been returning her calls."

"That's what I have a secretary for," I reminded her, stopping with my hand on the doorknob.

"Dix, don't you remember?" She said innocently. "Polly's not a client, she's that girl you-"

"I know, I know."

"Well...are you going to call her back? I don't like lying to your girlfriends for you, Dix."

"She's not my girlfriend, Maddy."

"Well? Why don't you tell her that, Dix, because she's coming on awfully strong, you know." She stacked some files noisily and adjusted her curly blonde hair as though I had interrupted her work for longer than she appreciated. Well, I probably had.

As irritating as this kid could be, Madeline always had my best interests at heart. So I softened my tone when I spoke next. "Tell me about it," I agreed and loosened my tie, walking back to her. "Look at this," I pointed at my neck just under my collar and leaned over for her to inspect.

Madeline made a disgusted face. "Jeez Dix, that's the ugliest hickey I've ever seen. If you ask me, you need to drop that girl like a hot potato, before she gets the idea that you might be the marrying kind."

"Not likely," I laughed. "Even Polly's got the marbles to see that's not happening this century."

"Dix, you'd better watch out," Madeline said seriously. She looked up at me with that cute face of hers and I noticed she was really laying on the makeup heavy lately. Those Reds must have been hard to impress. She adjusted her hairdo again and smiled at me. Must be some hot political rally tonight, I thought remembering Gloria's warning.

I sat down on the corner of her desk and took off my hat. I took out my note pad and scribbled something on a piece of paper as she watched curiously.

Then I placed the paper in Madeline's hand and gently closed her fingers around it. "Now Madeline, I have good information that you've been busy after work on Wednesday nights," I said.

Her eyes widened as she read the note: "This office is bugged. The feds are onto you. Might want to move your meetings for a while. "

She finished reading silently and looked up at me. Her face had gone somewhat pale, but there was also a look of characteristic defiance. Good old Madeline.

Next I raised my voice so that no wiretap could miss it. "And don't try and pull one over on me about all the hot dates you've been having." I winked down at her. "Now you make sure you tell that aunt of yours up in San Jose that I hope she feels better soon. It sure is swell of you to bring her dinner every Wednesday night." I smiled at her stunned expression and got up again, walking into my office, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I dozed off at my desk and woke up at 1 in the morning with my hand wrapped around an empty whiskey glass and my cheek in a pool of sweat on my desk. I pushed myself to my feet and had every intention of leaving for my apartment, when I heard a commotion outside in the street. I hurried to the window and saw two figures, one large framed and the other small and sneaky, kicking a tall man who was curled up on the damp pavement. The street light shone on the face of one of the assailants revealing him to be Felix Leech, one of Redblock's prime henchmen. I rapped on my window-just a sound to startle them into thinking someone might be watching. I ran to my desk and grabbed the 38, and headed for the elevator out in the hallway.

* * *

Once down in the street, my loud footsteps on pavement made the goons scurry. They weren't concerned about me; it was simply time to leave. Their work was done, and by all appearances so was the fellow curled up on the ground groaning in pain.

I skidded to a stop and knelt down with my knee in a puddle of who knows what. Turning the guy over I could see his bruised face break into a smile when he recognized me. "Fingers...you okay?" I asked.

He groaned and showed me his broken hand where Redblock's goons had stomped his fingers. Billy "Nimble Fingers" Reisner was one of the best trumpet players to come out of the Fillmore jazz scene in recent years, but it looked like Fingers wouldn't be picking up the horn for awhile.

He coughed and rubbed his bloody chin. Normally Billy 's imitation Clark Gable mustache would have made me chuckle, but right about then I felt for the guy, I really did. Because he looked pathetic.

"Thanks, Dix," he sputtered as I helped him sit up. "Ow," he said, grabbing for his bruised ribs.

"No problem, Billy," I said, standing to my full height and bringing him up with me. I grunted a little, because compared to me, Bill was tall and broad shouldered where as I was more the shorter, wiry type. He had a good thirty pounds on me at least.

He felt his ribs again with his bad hand and gasped. "Dix, I can't go home tonight...I told Leech I'd have the money for him tomorrow morning. He'll be by again before the sun's up. The little shit doesn't sleep I'll bet."

"What money? Billy, are you dumb? You know better than to deal with Redblock."

"Dix, not everyone can fly solo and survive like you, buddy. In case you haven't noticed, Redblock owns this town now. If you ask me, he even owns the new mayor. Look...I took a bad loan, and placed a bad bet. It happens."

"It keeps happening to you, you're not going to have the fingers left to justify your nickname," I warned him. "Come on, you can stay at my place tonight."

"Thanks, friend." He looped his gangly arm around my shoulders and leaned on me as we walked back to my flat.

I tossed and turned that night and it wasn't just because of Billy boy's snoring. I was thinking of the plan tomorrow, or lack thereof. The truth was, aside from meeting the most lovely woman I'd ever seen, I had no plan. And that was not good.

* * *

The next morning I slipped out of my apartment around 7:30. I wanted to stop by the office to see if Mrs. Jameson had made good on her payment. Instead, I was ambushed by a middle-aged lady with Coke bottle glasses before I even reached the mailbox.

"Mr. Hill! Mr. Hill?" She scurried over and grabbed for the lapel of my suit jacket.

"Whoa, Ma'am, what can I do for you?" I backed up putting some space between us. And then I read her face. She was here to see me alright, but was a tad early. "Mrs. Feinberg?"

She smiled a quick nervous smile. "Mr. Hill, I absolutely must speak with you this instant." She fumbled with her purse. "I can pay you right away," she assured me.

I tipped my hat to her. "Mrs. Feinberg, I'm afraid you're too early for your appointment. I have business this morning, you see..." Suddenly she thrust a rolled up newspaper at me and pointed at it frantically.

"My brother's gone, Mr. Hill, and I think it's linked to Redblock."

"Shh..." I said. "If that's the case, better keep your voice down, Ma'am."

"Just read that article before my appointment this afternoon," she pleaded, wiping a tear from under her thick glasses. "For my poor brother's sake." Crying, she hurried away through the street.

Shaking my head I opened the paper and skimmed the front page, but nothing stood out. Opening to the second page, my eyes fell on a small blurb at the bottom: "Known associate of area crime boss Cyrus Redblock reported missing." I raised an eyebrow, but flipped back to the front page where the smiling mug of the Mayor filled the headline story.

"Mayor John Cue cleared of corruption charges at the close of his first year in office; assures the city not to worry, he's 'on the job'. Mayor Cue asks for the public's full cooperation so that he may fulfill his many campaign promises for the good of this City."

* * *

I rolled my eyes. A mayor being cleared of corruption charges was hardly a news story. So I walked on, determined to have a cup of coffee before meeting Gloria at 9. Slowing outside of one my favorite diners, I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. It was her. And she was looking right at me. Unable to keep a silly grin off of my face, I headed inside, and approached her table as calmly as possible. Somehow she didn't look quite as delighted to see me as I was to view her face again.

She straightened in her booth as I approached but didn't smile. I eyed the remains of a considerable breakfast she had clearly just finished. I took off my hat and held it in front of my chest in the best representation of humility I could manage. I could tell she wasn't buying it, and she looked me up and down like I was a lab experiment she doubted would succeed, but didn't much care about. I swallowed.

"May I?" I gestured down at the empty seat across from her. She pursed her lips but said nothing, which was as good an invitation as I'd ever need. I sat down and put my hat on the table. When she glanced at it sharply, I picked it up again and placed it on my knee.

"I'm Dixon Hill," I said with a smile. I stuck out my hand across the table for her to shake, which to my surprise she did, and she had quite the grip.

"Should I call my attorney before speaking with you, Detective Hill?" She asked stiffly.

I laughed a little. "Oh I'm not the police-at least not anymore, Mrs..."

"And I'm not married," she said dryly. "If that was all you wanted to know, couldn't you have asked from across the room?"

"Oh, somehow I doubt you would have answered me, now would you, Ms..." I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

She said nothing and I cleared my throat and waved down a waitress. "Two coffees, please."

She sighed. "I was just leaving when you arrived, Mr. Hill." She studied me with an annoyed expression and her eyes were a dark blue, something really beautiful.

I leaned forward. "Would you do me the honor of telling me your name before you leave, Ms..."

She smiled very slightly. "Howard."

I frowned as though perplexed. "Is Howard your first or last name?"

Her face reddened and she grabbed for her purse and the pile of papers next to her.

I put out my hands. "A joke, a bad joke, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure it was well intended...but I really need to get back to my work now, Mr Hill."

"Important work is it?"

She blinked. "Of course."

I leaned back in my chair and looked at her. "I don't mean to keep you Ms. Howard. But would you answer me one other question?" She didn't respond so I pressed on. "How did you peg me for a cop?"

She tilted her head as if studying me again. "I've known plenty of men like you, Mr. Hill."

I laughed genuinely. "Oh, really? I doubt that." The waitress came back with the coffee and place it down on the table. "Hi Dix," she said sweetly and glanced at Ms. Howard.

My table companion leaned forward with her hands clasped. "They know you here, I see. That's good to know."

"Oh?"

"Well, I only came in here on a whim before work. Next time, I won't."

I actually grimaced at that one...the temperature seemed to drop for a few seconds. "Ouch," I said.

Her face softened only slightly. "No offense, Mr. Hill, but I doubt we have much in common."

"I like you," I blurted out.

This time she laughed loudly, and it was kind of musical. "What? You don't even know me."

"I'm a private investigator, so maybe I know more about you than you suspect."

She gathered her papers again. "And maybe I don't want to be investigated by you, Mr. Hill."

I shrugged. "If you'd give me a chance I think I could change your mind about that," I suggested.

Her face turned crimson. "Now, you're just being crude, Mr. Hill, and I don't have to sit here and listen to this." She stood up. "I'll have you know that I have work to do that will save lives. I happen to want to help people-unlike you who has no qualms about taking money from lonely wives who shouldn't need to pay some washed up detective to ascertain that their husbands are unfaithful."

"Is that really what you think I do?"

"Isn't it?" She challenged.

I broke into a slow smile. She was giving me a really hard time, but I'll admit, I liked it. "I've saved a few lives," I mentioned. Of course, I'd ended a few lives too, which is why I stopped keeping track somewhere along the way. But somehow I didn't think she'd appreciate that one. "Granted...I'm not a doctor like you," I allowed.

She tried to keep the surprise out of her expression, but it didn't work. Wordlessly she gathered her belongings up.

"Wait...Doctor Howard, I'm sorry to be crude and all of that...but I do like you. Let me make it up to you next time we meet."

"We're not meeting again, Mr. Hill." She moved around me gracefully and I caught the scent of rose petals as she passed.

"Don't be so sure about that," I called after her, as she left the diner, clanging the bell on the doorknob with her exit. I almost ran after her but glanced down at my cooling coffee. Grabbing it, I gulped it down quickly and then threw a dollar on the table before hurrying out the door.

* * *

"Doctor," I shouted, and she turned around in exasperation. I rushed to her side and she glared at me, but slowed her pace. I was slightly out of breath. "One last question...yesterday I saw you pass by on the street and you looked at me."

She kept walking, staring ahead, but something about her expression changed. "And?"

"And...what was going through your mind?"

She opened her mouth and then gave a little shrug. "For a moment you seemed familiar. But then the feeling passed."

"But it didn't really pass, did it?" I prompted.

She hesitated. "No."

I grinned, but deep down there was something more significant to this realization. "You're familiar to me too...somehow," I said. I grabbed her arm lightly and she slowed to a stop and stared at me. Part of me wanted to pull her closer. "Don't you want to know why we both felt this?"

She took an unsteady breath in, then looked me in my eye and said, "goodbye, Mr. Hill."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Second Officer's Log Supplemental: _"Commander Data, reporting. After several attempts to connect to the ship's computer core, I have succeeded in establishing a link. If my initial findings are correct, the cause of the Enterprise computer's malfunction are in fact, nanites. Two years ago, the sentient nature of these beings was confirmed when a group of nanites successfully sabotaged the Enterprise operating systems. It appears that a similar incident has occurred once more. I have now established a communications link with the nanites, and have communicated the problem of the failing life support. Unexpectedly, the nanites have complied with my request, and power to the ship's life support systems has now been restored. However, I am still unable to gain insight as to why the crew remains unconscious. I suspect that the holodeck program, which continues to run, is the source, but without additional evidence I have thus far been unable to correlate a holodeck malfunction with the current sedated status of the organic life forms on board. With the subspace communications systems still disabled, presumably due to nanite sabotage, I am unable to discuss my theories with anyone. However, I have determined that my next course of action will be to investigate the matter of the holodeck program, and if possible, an explanation for the nanites concerning behavior."_

* * *

**July, 1941**

I decided to do some investigating before going to see Cousin Gloria. I took the F line trolley car over to the Wharf and decided I would see if I could spot the South American Kid's shipment coming in. Jumping off of the trolley, I jogged through traffic across the street, and lounged against a bench for a few minutes. After a while I watched as a gorgeous two-tone Bugatti coupe turned off the road towards the wharf and parked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small pad and pencil. I jotted down the license number on the vanity plate: "NCC-1701D".

A short black fellow jumped out then, and he was dressed real sharp, with some odd dark glasses on his face—the kind normally worn by blind people. I watched him carefully, as he walked quickly, but casually toward the docks, and then when he'd gotten a decent head start, I followed behind him. The guy walked quickly, but I was able to tail him pretty well without him catching on. Crouching down behind some barrels I watched as he shouted to someone ahead of us.

"Hey, buddy!" He suddenly shouted down to the loading area.

A larger black guy, holding a crate over one shoulder turned around with a scowl. He was wearing a cap, but I realized at that moment that his head was too big for the hat. I could see some strange ridges on his forehead. Back then I guessed he was covering up some old smallpox scars or something. Later on I found out different. "What?" The man growled. Clearly they knew each other.

"Is the shipment here yet or what?" The little guy demanded. "The Kid's getting impatient."

"I don't care," the larger man informed him, and tossed the crate on top of a tall stack of other crates.

"Well, you will care if the shipment doesn't come in and we both have to answer to the Kid."

I stepped from my hiding place then. "What happens if the shipment doesn't come in?" I asked casually.

The smaller guy spun around with a piece in his hand. The big guy stomped forward and climbed up onto the dock, wielding a crowbar. It looked a little bent as though my skull wasn't the first target he'd followed through on clanging.

"What do you want, buddy?" The guy with the odd sunglasses pointed the gun at me.

I lit a cigarette casually and took a puff. "You heard me. I want to know what happens if the shipment don't show."

The man's face went blank for a moment, but then his forehead scrunched up. "You don't want to know."

I smiled slowly and pulled back my jacket just enough to expose my holstered weapon. "Suppose I do…." I dropped my cigarette butt and stepped on it, before taking a step forward. The guy cocked his gun. I held up my hands and laughed.

"Whoa...this doesn't need to come to violence, friend. Now, what's your name?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the friendly sort," I replied.

"A friendly sort who carries a gun," the big guy mentioned.

You're one to talk," I laughed. "You'd just as soon clock me with that iron than look at me."

The big guy shrugged, letting me know that maybe I was right.

The little guy smirked. "You want to know my name? You a cop?"

"Do I look like one?"

"Yes," said the big man.

"Well…I'm not anymore. But you know…I still know a bunch of cops and believe it or not, not all of them hate my guts. I could keep them off your trail, you know."

"What's the catch?"

"I need to know what this drug does," I said. "What makes it so special?"

Sunglasses kept his gun trained on me steadily. But I could tell acting the tough guy wasn't his thing. And he just needed a little more coaxing.

"Why should we trust you?" he demanded.

"Because I know _Gloria_," I said, beginning to get annoyed.

The short man glanced at his partner and then slowly lowered the gun.

"Really?"

I nodded. I wasn't quite sure of the reaction I had wanted to gain by speaking my dear cousin's name, but this would do fine. Apparently Gloria had more clout within the Kid's organization than I'd given her credit for.

"My name's Georgy," the guy said, and tucked the gun in the back of his waistband.

"Georgy?" I smirked. "You mean George."

He scowled. "No. _Georgy_."

"What kind of grown man calls himself Georgy?" I questioned. His big friend started to laugh in a low rumble and Georgy shot him a look.

"Hey! My mama named me that. So back off."

I snorted. "Hey, don't snap your cap, fella, I don't mean any harm. So, back to to the main point. The drug?"

Georgy took another look at his buddy, who was still gripping the crowbar hopefully.

"Okay," Georgy said. "The drug is special alright. It's gonna keep us all from disappearing." He straightened, looking almost relieved after this confession.

"Disappearing?" I immediately thought of poor Ms. Feinberg and her missing brother.

"Yeah," said Georgy. "It's part of a cure I think—I hope. All I know is we got to get it to Gloria by noon today. Time is running out."

* * *

When I arrived outside of Rex's at 9 AM as agreed, Gloria wasn't there. Annoyed, I waited a few minutes until I heard laughter coming from across the street.

Squinting in the sunlight I saw Gloria walking arm in arm with Rex, the owner of the aforementioned dive bar. I swore under my breath but tipped my hat as they approached. "Nice of you to show up, Gloria. At least now I know what no good bum caused you to be late."

Rex stopped in front of me and poked me in the chest. "Who are you calling a bum, Dix? You're the slob who hasn't paid his bar tab in four months."

I poked him back. "Look here, Gloria, I don't think this dimwit is good enough for you. You're wasting your time with this bum."

Gloria patted Rex on the behind. "Run along now, Rex. My cousin and I have business." Rex smoothed his greasy hair and backed away, still glaring at me. That bum trying to save face was a laugh and a half.

Once her new boyfriend had skipped away I turned back to Gloria. "Really, Gloria? _Him_?"

She broke into a grin. "I like his mustache."

I sighed, giving up for the moment. "Well? I'm ready to do the job."

"Just like that? Don't you want to know how much the pay is?"

I shrugged. "I can wait. Surprise me later and bring it by my office."

Instead, she looked surprised. "Alright. Is this the new you, or something?"

I smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm interested in this one enough to worry about the money later."

She adjusted her wide brimmed hat. It was her favorite, if I recalled correctly. "Alright, then Dixon, what's the plan?"

"Just what are you expecting?"

"Redblock sends others to do his dirty work. He'll send a posse, most likely a drive by, Dixon."

"He's going to send a bunch of thugs to a military base? For what?"

"I told you. He doesn't want us to make the delivery to the good doctor."

I smiled widely then, thinking of my new friend-at least I hoped she'd be my new friend eventually.

Gloria's eyes narrowed. "Why are you smiling like that?"

I went deadpan. "No reason."

Gloria made a frustrated noise. "The _plan_, Dixon!"

I patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, you'll see." I pointed at her. "Just remember-you don't know me." I started to walk away from her down the street.

"That's it? I'll see? Well, maybe I'll just see about your payment later. Or maybe I won't!"

I stopped in my tracks, turned around and made steps back to her. I grabbed the big hat off of her head and turned to leave again.

"Hey, that's my favorite hat!"

"I know," I called back over my shoulder. "Now it's my guarantee that you'll show up with my money later."

* * *

**The Presidio**

Later that day when I walked down the hill in my approach to the Army base, I saw Gloria and Doctor Howard standing outside of the gates. I skidded to a halt and crouched down behind a large tree out of the line of sight. She was dressed in a long white laboratory coat, and even in her work clothes she looked beautiful to me. I tore my gaze away from her to about 50 yards behind her and Gloria. A slight complication.

I hadn't expected Ms. Howard to be accompanied by guards. An army Jeep sat parked with two MPs inside. They were far enough away to give the women some semblance of privacy. But one of the officers actually had his rifle balanced on his knee. Of course, I knew the base would be guarded, and I knew those fellas wouldn't hesitate to fill me with bullet holes if they thought I presented a security risk. But something was off. In addition, the tense atmosphere was heightened, even for the military. I smelled fear and it wasn't just my own.

Any minute now, Redblock's goons would arrive. Gloria needed a chance to give Ms. Howard the drug and then get everyone out of the line of fire as soon as possible. But apparently there was some kind of hold-up. As I watched the vigilant guards, a plan began to evolve in my brain. If I alerted the guards to my presence and acted out, they would not only approach to address my behavior, but they might also scare off any aggression by Redblock's men. I had my gun holstered inside my jacket and felt it resting comfortably underneath my armpit. I had resolved not to use it, unless absolutely necessary. Getting caught with a gun on federal property—not good, let alone discharging one.

I hunkered down and focused in on Gloria and Ms. Howard who were arguing quietly near the gate. Even as far away as I was, they were upset enough that I could hear something of what they were saying. After years of doing surveillance I had exceptional hearing, was pretty good at reading body language, and even, if pressed, I could read lips. And with lips like Ms. Howard's, it wasn't so hard to concentrate. I brought the brim of my hat down to shade my eyes from the blazing sun, and shifted my gaze back and forth from woman to woman. They were both upset but for different reasons. "The deal was that you would come alone—you know that!" Gloria was saying.

"You don't understand. They won't let me out of the base anymore without an armed escort," Ms. Howard replied.

"Since when?" Gloria demanded. I could tell that my cousin, who was usually cool as a cucumber, was actually scared.

"Since today," insisted Ms. Howard, and her voice wavered slightly. Something strange began to tug at what passed for my-heartstrings; she wanted to be in control, of the situation, she was afraid the situation was now gaining control of her. She was confused and scared.

"Well you ordered the product, now I need you to take it from me as agreed," said Gloria.

"Ms. Goldfarb...if that is really your _name_," added the doctor, trying to keep calm as she explained. "These gentlemen behind us are going to confiscate whatever you hand me, and that's a fact. I'm not supposed to be smuggling contraband into the base. Before today, no one questioned my movements, but now I'm being scrutinized at every turn. I'm practically under surveillance!"

"Welcome to the club," I heard Gloria say. "You should have thought of that before you started working with me lady."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ms. Howard folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"It means you're not the only one who's under the gun, lady. And I mean literally."

Ms. Howard glanced away toward the MPs, and I couldn't catch what she said. Turning back in my line of sight I caught: "...I could be thrown in prison for what I've done-or worse," she said to Gloria. "They told me they were ordered to watch over me while I spoke to my friend. I didn't know they intended to follow me all the way past the gate."

"I don't get it-why can't they know about the drug?" Gloria asked.

"My work is authorized by the government...for now-but my current methods are not," Ms. Howard clarified.

"Yeah, but Doctor Howard—if that's your _real_ name—if you don't take the product from me now, I won't make it home alive."

Ms. Howard dropped her hands to her sides. "What?" She shoved her hands into her pockets then and looked legitimately concerned. There was something about this gesture and the way she did it that seemed familiar to me. But I still didn't know why. I checked my watch. Redblock was going to make his move soon. It was now or never. I took out a flask of whiskey, opened it and spilled some down my front. I yanked my tie loose and smudged my shirt with a dry clod of dirt nearby. Taking a quick sip of the whiskey, I straightened and coughed, stepping out from behind cover. I took a few stumbling steps down the hill, pretending to lose my balance a few times.

The MPs were immediately alerted, but Ms. Howard and Gloria were now on to me as well. Ms. Howard looked first at me with shock and then at my cousin.

"What is _he_ doing here? Do you know him?" she demanded.

"Nope," Gloria said with a shrug—just like we'd agreed. "Never seen him."

"Hey!" I shouted in my best drunk voice. "Hey, have you seen Larry?"

Ms. Howard stood staring at me with an expression of shock verging on disgust. "Oh my God, he's drunk…what the hell is he _doing_ here?"

"Beats me," Gloria murmured, but I could see that her eyes were searching the distance for Redblock's thugs.

"Miss!" I yelled to Ms. Howard. "Have you seen my friend Larry around?" I stumbled and took a drink from my flask. I held a shaky hand out at waist level. "He's about this high—tiny little fella…and he's got—"

I trailed off as the MP's started up their jeep and quickly moved in, parking next to Ms. Howard and Gloria before leaping out, guns at the ready. "Halt!" They shouted simultaneously. Of course I didn't halt. I kept staggering forward like any drunk guy would.

"I'm just trying to find my friend," I said loudly, trying to reason with the soldiers as if a guy looking for his friend named Larry on a military base was a reasonable thing.

"He's insane," Doctor Howard declared to Gloria. Gloria might have agreed if the sound of screeching tires hadn't brought everyone's attention off of me and out onto the street. An old black Packard came careening toward us, and a burst of gunfire lit up the interior of the car. The soldiers discharged their own rifles in response to the attack, as I dove to the ground along with Doctor Howard and Gloria. Gloria hit her head and was out cold. With gunfire all around us, I crawled to her side and reached inside her pocket. My hand closed around the vial, and gripping it, I scrambled over to Ms. Howard who was lying on her belly with her hands covering the back of her head. As Redblock's squad came back around for another pass, bullets spattered in the dirt nearby. Closing my eyes I pushed the drug vial under her torso. She was holding stiff and still, and for some reason I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rolling away in the dirt. The soldiers were yelling, and I stood up with my own gun and fired a few wild shots before catching the Packard's back right tire with a bullet. There was a popping sound, the car skidded, and then picked up speed taking off into the distance. When I turned around, breathing heavily, gun hanging limply in my hand, I saw very clearly that the soldier's guns were now aimed at me.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Take care. -PP**

**7/10/14: Hey, thanks again for checking out the story and for reviewing. Just a side note that the character Gloria Goldfarb in this story is meant to resemble Guinan. Gloria "from Cleveland" appeared briefly tng episode "Clues", and Troi's alter ego will show up next chapter or soon after. Thanks again. -PP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gloria coming to now. Ms. Howard had moved to her side and was crouching down next to her. She looked up at the military police officers and said firmly, "She's going to be alright." They didn't seem all that concerned, but Ms. Howard spoke in a way that let them know that not only was she concerned for Gloria's welfare, but they should be too. She helped Gloria prop herself up into an upright position, and then Ms. Howard stood up.

One of the MPs waved her away from Gloria. "Please stand aside, ma'am. We're going to need to question your friend there."

Ms. Howard hesitated, but then she brushed off her white coat, and did as they told her to. I thought I saw her deftly maneuver the vial I had given her underneath her blouse. Even with my gaze on the soldiers I could feel her watching me, but I couldn't tell if it was anything more than suspicion at that point. If the soldiers noticed her little move, they didn't let on.

I picked up my fedora and dusted it off with a good whack against my leg and then addressed the soldiers. "Well, fellas, that was a close one..." I raised my hat to put it back on my head, but one of the MPs knocked it out of my hand and back into the sand.

"Hands up mister," the kid shouted at me. His face was grimy with dirt and sweat and his voice was shaky. I couldn't blame him for having the shakes, after what we'd just been through.

I complied, lifting my arms up, and suddenly remembered I was supposed to be acting like I was sauced. I gave him a lazy smile. "You okay, after that close shave, sonny?"

The older soldier poked me in the chest with the butt of his rifle and kept it there. "Listen here, stranger, he ain't your sonny, and _we'll_ ask the questions, not you."

I shrugged. "Okay, go ahead and ask away then. By the way… have you guys seen my friend, Larry?"

The older MP apparently had had enough of my games by then and grabbed me by the shirt collar and shook me. "I said, shut up, smart guy! Now we ain't seen_ nobody_ named Larry around here, so drop the subject! Anyway, how do we know _you _didn't send that car over here to shoot up the base?"

I frowned. "No, sir, I was just passing through. I was at this bar you see, and...and I guess maybe I had one drink too many and-"

"And then you just happened to wander on to an Army base and within minutes a car came through and tried to gun us all down?" The one in charge pressed.

"Sarge, maybe he's telling the truth," said the younger MP.

"Quiet, Jones. Now you go back to the jeep and put in a call to command."

"Yes-sir," Jones replied hurrying away. And there went the voice of reason.

The sergeant turned his attention back to me with a scowl. "We'll figure this out, bucko, and if you're involved in it, I'll make sure you rot in jail." He pushed me in the chest again.

Doctor Howard took a step forward. "Now there's no need for any more violence," she emphasized.

The MP shrugged off her concern. "Give it a rest, lady," he said. "This guy showed up right before we got sprayed with bullets and you don't think he's involved?"

Ms. Howard put her hands on her hips. "I didn't say that," she allowed.

Obviously the first impression I had made back in the café wasn't too grand, if she thought I was in with organized crime. And yet here she was, on the receiving end of a drug deal. Seemed a little hypocritical, but as you can imagine, I was willing to forgive her. I turned my head to look at her. "I'd be happy to answer any questions you have for me, Miss…once we get out of this mess," I added.

She just stared at me.

"Don't talk to her," the MP ordered and gave me an insulting little slap across my face, which in my mind would never be forgotten.

"Sergeant, haven't you ever heard of a coincidence?" Gloria piped in, still sitting on the ground. My cousin looked a little dizzy, but for all I knew it was an act.

The Sarge gaped at her, looking like the yuck that he was.

"You _know_," she continued. "When something looks like it's been planned out, but it's really just an accident—a chance happening," said Gloria.

"No more lip outta you either," he yelled at her. "You're talking a lot of fancy language, but as far as I'm concerned you're both suspects."

"Well, look at it this way...do you think I was trying to get myself killed too?" I asked him incredulously. "Kind of a complicated way to commit suicide, don't you think?"

Sarge wasn't happy with that comment. "Oh you're a big shot, smart guy, aren't you? And you ain't no drunk either. You take me for an idiot?"

I stared at him with a blank expression. "Is that a trick question?"

Before I could drop my fists to defend, he hauled off and punched me in the side of the head.

I staggered back but then to my surprise, Ms. Howard jumped between us. "Wait, stop!" She shouted at the MP. "Leave him alone, it's not his fault," she protested, putting her hands up.

I stared at her, but she kept her stern gaze focused on the MP. If it was possible to be both flattered and embarrassed, that was me in that moment. It had been a long time since anyone had even attempted to defend me. I couldn't help but give Gloria a little wink.

The sergeant's blue eyes narrowed as Ms. Howard faced him down. I could tell he was afraid of her, but of course he wasn't the type to ever admit it. "Do you even know this dope?" he asked her suspiciously, nodding toward me.

I wasn't bleeding, but I knew my forehead was bruised and I didn't like to be made a fool of. First a slap and now a sucker punch? Unforgivable, where I come from. But I couldn't very well do anything while Ms. Howard was between us, so I waited to see what would happen next.

She glanced at me and I gave her the tiniest shake of my head. "No, I don't know him," she said to the MP indignantly. "But that doesn't mean it's alright for you to hit him like that."

The sergeant laughed. "He smells like he fell in a barrel of whiskey, he's dressed like a bum and he's as big a jerk as they come...and you're defending him? He's not exactly one of your high society types now is he?" He laughed again.

I clenched my fist at my side, really wishing now that she would step out of the way.

She glanced at me again as though she was seriously considering his words. "All of that may be _true_…."

_Ouch_, I thought, but then it got worse.

She lifted her chin. "But judging by the look of him he's hardly capable of getting dressed in the morning, let alone planning an attack on this base," she continued. "I think you should just let him go," she added with professional disinterest. And then I saw that as much as she seemed to enjoy insulting me, she was really trying to help me out.

The MP smiled down at her, but his tone was hardly friendly. "You might be some kind of fancy doctor inside the base with your top secret project, lady, but out here you don't give me orders. Understand?"

I stepped in between them. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I demanded of the sergeant.

He raised his hand as though carefully measuring my height. "I think she might actually be a little taller than you," he said slowly.

Without thinking, I slugged him _really_ hard in the nose, not bothering to hold back. Looking back it would have been nobler if I had been defending her honor, but really I was defending my own. Either way, he wasn't having it, and swung the butt of his rifle into my gut. Of course, that was it for me, and I sunk to my knees with a groan.

The sergeant, still holding his bleeding nose, grabbed Ms. Howard by the arm before she could come to my aid. Come to think of it, I'm not certain she was going to help me at all, but looking back it's much nicer to remember it that way, isn't it?

Cousin Gloria however, was right by my side. She put her arm around my shoulders. I thought she was going to express her concern for my busted insides, but instead she whispered, "Where's the vial, Dixon?" as she squeezed her arm tighter around my neck. I said nothing, but my eyes rose to Ms. Howard, who was standing above me looking down at me wordlessly, and with an odd expression on her face. Mostly she looked unimpressed.

Despite my pain, I smiled up at the Doctor, enjoying from my seat on the ground, the view of her blouse, which would have been an even more glorious sight had I not been about to lose my lunch. Gloria followed my gaze and then seemed to get my meaning. Her arm relaxed around my neck, as she realized the drug was safe and sound inside Doctor Howard's brassiere.

The sergeant turned his rifle on Gloria and me then. "These two are going into custody," he declared gruffly.

* * *

Just then the gate behind us opened and another truck sped out. It skidded to a stop nearby and several more soldiers leaped out. Behind them, a tall dark haired man wearing a general's uniform and hat, slid out of the back of the jeep, taking his time. He walked forward, and that was when I noticed he looked awfully young to be a four star general. And as I studied him, I noticed he also looked awfully familiar, but for the moment I couldn't place his smug face.

I got to my feet pulling Gloria with me, as the General walked closer and he seemed to be sizing us up. His uniform was covered in medals. My eyes rested on his embroidered name tag for a moment. "General Q." I read silently.

* * *

They shoved me and Gloria into separate detention rooms. For some reason I kept thinking about Mrs. Feinberg and whether it was 4:30 yet. That poor lady would be waiting for me at my office, while Madeline tried to convince her to stay and wait for me. And instead of being on my way, I was sitting there in that boiling room.

"Hey, I want a lawyer," I said when a guard finally came to visit me. "Haven't you heard of due process?"

"This is military detention," he reminded me. "There's no such thing."

"Well, when can I leave?" I asked. "I'm a businessman you know, and I've got places to be."

He looked me up and down. "What kind of business do you run?"

"I'm self-employed. I'm a gumshoe."

The guard smiled, as though he thought I was putting him on. "Yeah right. You just look like some drunk guy, to me."

I leaned back against the cold cement. "You didn't answer my question, buddy. When the hell are you going to let me go?"

"Once you've met with your visitor," he said, and there was an odd look in his eye.

I sat forward in confusion. "Visitor?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Most people don't get visitors like this, so for a drunk, you must be sort of important." He stood aside as the door opened and a tall man strode in, dressed very spiffy. He took off his hat, and all of a sudden I realized why the General outside the base had seemed so familiar. I'd seen a face just like his in the morning news rag.

I draped my hands over my knees as I sat there and tried to look calm, cool and collected. But a chill ran up my back and made the fuzz on the back of my neck stand up. "Mayor Cue?" It came out as a question, maybe because I was so very confused at that point.

Mayor Cue simply nodded, and then crouched down to my level and stared into my face like I was some kind of insect. "Fascinating," he said, and broke into a slow, creepy smile.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Mayor, you might not know this, but I think you'd be interested to know that the base commander is your identical twin. Seems a little wacko..."

He laughed and stood up. Suddenly my fedora appeared in his open palm and he tossed it at me. Stunned, I let the hat fall into my lap, and just stared up at him in shock.

"Of course, I know that…in fact there's really nothing that I don't know," said the Mayor.

* * *

**Hi everyone, thanks very much for reading and reviewing. Like most of my stories, it's very weird, I know. In any case, I am glad you are enjoying reading it. Thanks, -PP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I have no clue when Mayor Cue left me alone in the clink—all I know is that I woke up in a pool of sweat on the concrete floor. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and my head was just pounding. It had grown much later, judging by the dim light coming through the window. So much for my meeting with poor Mrs. Feinberg. Then I touched the back of my aching head and suddenly it all came back to me in a rush.

I had dreamed I was sitting on a strange chair with buttons covering the arms of it, and everything around me was real bright. A soft carpet lay underneath my boots, and I was wearing a pair of two-toned long underwear that made my body itch in really awkward ways. In the dream I was yelling orders at the people all around me. It reminded me of my military days in a way, except this time I was the one in charge.

As if the black and red long johns weren't enough, the most wacko thing was a giant screen, like from the picture shows, at the front of the room. But instead of Greta Garbo, it was just a black expanse full of stars. As I recalled the dream that memory stirred an excitement in me, but for some reason during the dream it didn't seem like such a big deal.

The two guys from the dock were there, with the smaller guy wearing a funny looking barrette over his eyes—the kind of clip a woman might use to hold her hair up. If he could see through the thing, I have no idea how. The big guy…well, I suddenly understood why he wore that hat down at the docks. He had a forehead only a mother could love.

Next to me was Billy Reisner, but in the dream he was sporting a beard and no trumpet case, and was just sitting there. As usual, he seemed to think he was looking smooth. He didn't seem to mind the pajamas, and was wearing his own pair about four sizes bigger than my own.

On the other side of me was a lady—a real dish, with long black curly hair and an even tighter pair of pajamas on. She was wearing the kind of low cut deal that showed off her assets, but for some reason in the dream I wasn't interested. Instead, I just seemed to be ordering people around—everyone in fact. And then just like that I woke up covered in my own sweat.

I reached out to touch my hat which sat by my side on the floor. I thought about the Mayor and that magic trick he'd pulled, making it reappear out of nowhere. He'd said there was nothing he didn't know. Maybe he meant he was in with Redblock, and was sending me a warning. Who knows? I shrugged to myself. Let's face it, a politician with underworld connections was nothing new to me. I tried to put the strangeness of the situation out of my mind, including that dream.

* * *

After a bit I heard footsteps, high heels to be exact, and I pushed myself up to my feet. My left calf muscle was asleep so I stomped my foot and limped over to the metal cell door.

"Who's there?" I demanded, leaning against the door and hoping it was who I imagined. I waited patiently for a few moments, but there was no answer. So I gave it a try. "Let me guess…you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

She cleared her throat slightly and I could tell she was annoyed and more than a little embarrassed. "Why did you come here today, Mr. Hill?" Dr. Howard's voice was as cold as usual, but somewhere deep down, maybe she was happy to have me on the base, even if I was in lock up. Closer to the surface was a very clear curiosity.

I leaned my forehead against the door and grinned. "Open the window and I'll tell you," I offered.

I heard her sigh and then slid the small metal eye-level window open with a click. I smiled again, and the one quarter of her face that I could see—that perfect cheekbone, that dark blue iris and that smooth skin, was just about perfect.

"Well?" She prompted.

"I was just helping out my cousin," I said.

She frowned. "What?"

"My cousin," I repeated. "Gloria."

Her red eyebrow shot up into a funny looking arch. "Gloria's your cousin," she said flatly, as though she thought I was pulling her leg.

"You don't see the resemblance?" I asked innocently. "Me and Gloria are like two peas in a pod."

Her pretty eye fixed on me through the tiny square window. "Now that you mention it, neither of you is exactly…reputable," she allowed.

"Hey!"

The skin next to her eye crinkled and I could tell she was smiling, which was a welcome change even if it came at my expense. "Suddenly sensitive now, Mr. Hill?"

"Maybe so," I admitted. Something occurred to me and I held up my hat for her to see. I explained what had happened during my strange visit with the Mayor. I also told her that he was the spitting image of the base commander, General Q. "I mean what kind of last name is Q anyway?"

"Strange, but that's the least of our problems, Mr. Hill."

"Why the formalities? Call me Dix," I suggested.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, flummoxed.

"Because it's quite possibly the worst name I've ever encountered. Simply awful," she added, looking me directly in my eyes.

I took a breath in through my nose and scratched my forehead. She was right about my name, so I just changed the subject. "What is Redblock up to, and what's your chisel?"

She laughed sharply. "Chisel—you mean what's my angle, Mr. Hill?"

"Now we're speaking the same language."

"Hardly," she said. "In fact, Mr. Hill, I have no_angle_. I'm trying to create a cure for a strange new disease that is plaguing our city."

"I know you ain't talking about corruption, because that's not new," I said.

"Haven't you noticed your neighbors are disappearing around you Mr. Hill? Given your line of work, I would have expected you to be just a little bit more perceptive."

I laughed. "Just 'cause a few borderline nuts decide to take a powder and lay low for a bit doesn't mean they're diseased," I said. "Leaving town isn't—"

"But they _are _ disappearing, Mr. Hill, not just leaving town."

My eyes narrowed. "Then maybe Redblock is involved. He's been known to make his former associates disappear, not to mention his rivals."

She shook her head making her hair bounce slightly. "I've seen it with my own eyes. Some of my test subjects have even disappeared right in front of me. _Physically_ disappeared into thin air. Time is running out," she said.

I straightened. "What needs to be done?"

She sighed worriedly. " I need the Army to give me some room. All of a sudden they've been crowding me. And this new drug I've been getting from Seňor Datos—"

"Wait a minute…Seňor Datos? Is that the South American Kid?" I asked.

"_Yes_," she said slowly as though I was a twit. Then she lowered her voice. "He has been supplying me with a serum that I think could help us all. If I only had enough of it and enough time to spare I know I could perfect it."

"Why don't you just ask General Q, R, S, T,U,V to help you out?"

"It's not that simple. At first the Army sponsored my research, but lately they have been treating me with suspicion" Her voice suddenly grew anxious. "I'm worried, Mr. Hill."

"You and me both, doll," I said in as comforting a way as possible.

"Don't call me that," she said simply. "I'm a doctor, not a doll, Mr. Hill."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Alright then…I'm just trying to make nice."

"But you're not nice are you, Mr. Hill?" she asked as if she knew we both knew the answer. We both stayed silent for a minute.

Finally I couldn't help but smile again. "I'll be whatever you want me to be," I said.

She sighed loudly and turned her head away quickly as something seemed to snag her attention down the hall. She lowered her voice again as she turned back to me. "Must your motivations always be so base, Mr. Hill?"

"And how do you know what my motivations are?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I've known plenty of men like you," she reminded me coolly.

"So does that mean I'm your type?" I asked hopefully.

She in leaned toward the door. "I don't have a type," she assured me. "I have my work, and my dignity and that is all I need."

"I like a woman with principles," I said. "I also like a woman without principles," I added.

She smiled dryly. "Why does that not surprise me?" Her attention was taken away again. "Someone's coming," she said. "I have to go."

"Wait!" I whispered loudly. "Wait…what if I was able to ensure you a steady pipeline to get this drug?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Then you would far exceed my present expectations of you, Mr. Hill. Goodbye," she said moving away.

"That's it?" I demanded, but she just gave me a little wave as she hurried away down the hall quickly.

* * *

I cursed and moved over to a steel bench and sat down. As steel benches went, this one was pretty comfortable. A moment later, a key turned in the lock, and the door clanged open. Two guards stood there. To my surprise, one of them was holding onto Gloria's arm. The other one waved me out. "Come on sweet heart, move it along," he ordered.

I laughed and clapped my hands. "I'm getting out?" I caught Gloria's eye and she grinned at me. I grinned back, and we were both as relieved as could be.

The guard nodded. "The Mayor said to let you both loose. But if we catch either of you back here on the base again believe me, there will be hell to pay."

"Yeah, no sweat, Sarge," I said, stepping out of the cell. "I'm as good as gone."

They ushered us down a long corridor and out of some double doors. ""If you show up packing heat again, buddy, we'll shoot first and then bring you in for questioning," the lead guard called after us.

Gloria and I kept walking right off the base and didn't look back.

* * *

Once back on the streets, we immediately noticed a big problem. Very few souls were out and about. It was as though the population had been cut in half while we were in that base. I thought about Dr. Howard and how she had said the citizens were disappearing. It had seemed far-fetched, even screwy at the time, but now…where was everyone?

It seemed like Gloria and I were thinking the same thing. Something was very wrong, but it seemed bigger than us. All I knew is that if I didn't get some shut eye, I wouldn't be able to do a thing to investigate this mess. And what would Dr. Howard think of me then?

"What do you say we head back to my cave, Gloria? I'll cook us up some eggs…that is, if Billy Reisner's left anything in the ice box for us to eat. In fact, I hope that kid has made tracks by now. I don't need any more trouble than I've got already."

Gloria gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'll meet you at your place later tonight, Dixon. For now, I've got some business to take care of," she said and stepped away.

"Keep your head down," I shouted after her. Momentarily she disappeared, and I felt a poke in my back. I closed my eyes slowly. So much for my much needed nap. I was now wide awake again. "What can I do for you?" I said, not turning around. I was reminded suddenly that my gun was still back on the base. And me caught without a spare.

"You can die," said a gravelly voice, and the barrel of the gun was jammed into my back again. I'd heard and seen Cyrus Redblock in person a few times before, and never under pleasant circumstances. This, unfortunately was no exception. And since Redblock rarely did his own physical chores, I knew it was likely Felix Leech standing directly behind me.

"I hadn't planned on dying," I said. "I was contemplating sleep, but nothing so eternal, you see."

Suddenly I was swung around roughly by the shoulders to face my assailants. Redblock was a big bulk of a man, and Leech was the opposite, thin as a rail. But these two were no Abbott and Costello, and between the two of them, they had hardly an ounce of good humor. Redblock stared me up and down while Leech leveled a pistol at my nose. "You're getting into matters you have no business involving yourself in, Hill," said Redblock.

"Oh?"

Redblock put his fat hands into the pockets of his fancy suit jacket and moved aside so I could see another of his trigger men standing by holding a blackjack. The man smiled threateningly at me as Redblock continued to gab.

"I didn't like you when you were a cop, Hill, and I don't like you now. What's more you appear to have the nasty habit of inspiring others to question my business and meddle in my affairs. Now what do you think would be the solution to that?"

I shrugged and pushed the barrel of Leech's pistol out of my face. I was within arm's length and could have slugged him. Looking back, I should have acted more quickly.

"I think I'd like to make an example out of you, Mr. Hill," said Redblock. Suddenly, Leech hauled off and smacked me in the side of the head with his gun. I felt the crack against my temple and I was instantly nauseous. I dropped to my knees dizzily, and tried to angle my fist up into his groin, but my head was swimming and dimly I saw the other stooge rush forward and he began to rain down blows on my neck and back. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I heard and felt the splash, as a bucket of water was emptied over my head, waking me up without ceremony. I struggled not to choke as the tepid water ran down my face and soaked my shirt. I was in an abandoned warehouse—of course, and the musty smells surrounding me, reminded me that I was still alive. But I had to be clever to stay that way. It seemed like every part of my body was aching, burning, or stinging. They'd worked me over, alright. The thug who'd beaten me senseless with a blackjack was absent, which was fine by me. Unfortunately, I still wasn't alone.

"Finally, you're awake! Just in time to witness your own demise, Dixon Hill."

Redblock circled around the front of the chair I was strapped to and brought his puffy face down into mine, letting the smoke from his nasty cigar poured into my nostrils. I turned my head away, but that was the extent of my ability to escape. My arms were stretched around the back of the wooden chair and my hands were fastened together tightly. The back of the chair was resting close to a musty old wall. I could smell rotting decayed wood all around me. "You've been a bad boy, Mr. Hill," said Redblock. "I'm sure my associate here, agrees."

I glanced up at Felix Leech, who was holding a switchblade in his fidgety right hand. "Yesss…very bad, Mister Hill," Leech emphasized in his generic bad-guy accent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. I tried to shift positions, but was bound so tightly that my back was arched. Looking down at my waist I could see that they had used my belt to tie my wrists. I could feel my hands falling asleep, losing sensation. "You've got the wrong idea about me, Cyrus. I'm just a small-time gumshoe." I assured them.

"Oh, is that right?" Redblock asked leaning over again to look into my face. He grabbed my tie and yanked it, pulling my neck forward. "Then what have you been doing snooping around with that lady doctor? She's up to no good, I'll tell you right now, Hill."

"He's _telling _you, Mister Hill, so you had better listen closely," Leech hissed.

I raised my chin and looked up into Redblock's chilly eyes. "I'm listening, but I still don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Redblock laughed and sat himself down in a nearby chair. The legs scraped as he inched closer to me. He pointed his burning cigar into my face. I could feel the heat and tried not to flinch. "You haven't seen a gorgeous dame around then…about five foot ten with long supple legs and flowing red hair?"

"Nope. I think I'd remember a swell dame like that," I said, keeping my expression as even as possible. I could feel my jaw was swollen, and I had more than one lump on my face. I was glad I didn't have a mirror on hand. "But let me know if she passes you by again. I might ask for her number," I added.

Redblock broke into a slow smile, but I could tell there was a simmering rage behind it. "Funny guy. You think I'm some kind of dolt, Hill?"

Leech moved to my side and whispered in my ear. "Do you think he's a dolt?"

Redblock shot Leech a warning look. "Cool it, Felix," he growled.

I didn't say anything, I just shook my head, feeling the dizziness wash over me again. My witty comebacks weren't coming so easy then. That goon had clubbed me good. I figured even if I could make a run for it, I might not make it that far.

Redblock sat back in his chair that was too small for him and eyed me carefully. "I run this town Hill. And you're right you _are_ small time—nothing to me in the scheme of things. But now I have competition."

I smiled even though it made my whole face hurt. "So I've heard."

"It seems you have very selective senses, Mr. Hill. You've _heard_ I have competition, and yet you haven't _seen_ a uniquely beautiful woman who is very busily helping my competitor. I know you were down in the Presidio, today Mr. Hill. And I've seen you with the woman. If she's like most women, she's got a soft-spot for hard-luck types such as you, Mr. Hill—God knows why. I'm sorry to end your budding romance, but the best way to discourage her activities is to make you disappear."

"Disappear, huh? Is that you whose been making poor schlubs disappear all over the city?"

Redblock blinked, and I knew right away that it wasn't him. A look of fear passed over his face. At the time I guessed Redblock must have thought the South American Kid, his competition, was responsible for the disappearing citizens, including his old associate Mr. Feinberg. And judging by his expression, maybe he feared he was next on the list.

Redblock stood up. "I'm done talking to you, Mr. Hill. We're going to make you disappear the best way we know how. Except in order to let people know it was you in here, we're going to leave some traces of you. Sometimes the fire gets so very hot that nothing is left behind, Mr. Hill. Especially not small-time gumshoes."

He snapped his fingers and nodded over to Leech, who began grabbing empty fishing crates, made of dried brittle wood. He stacked them near my chair which was touching the wall. A cold sweat began to pour down my skin. As he continued to talk, Redblock pulled out a small flask of alcohol from his pocket. He held it up for me to see. "I drink only the finest Cuban rum, Mr. Hill. It makes a wonderful accelerant too, as you will soon find out."

I strained again, trying to undo my bound wrists with no luck.

Redblock laughed and waved over at his sidekick. "Take his suit jacket and tie off...and pick up that stupid hat he loves so well," he added. "We'll take that with us too and leave it outside for the boys in blue to discover."

Felix grinned but looked confused as he picked up my fedora and handed it to his boss. "But he is tied up, Mr. Redblock...do you want me to untie him first?"

Redblock's face turned bright red with fury and he pointed at Leech and then me. "You have a knife, you idiot! Cut his jacket and tie off of him if you have to."

That was when I began to really struggle, realizing they were no longer playing a game. They intended to leave me for dead in a burning building. I did everything I could to break free, including rocking the chair back and forth and trying to stand up. But Leech kicked my legs out from under me. "Don't do this, Redblock," I shouted as he stood back and Felix Leech moved in closer. He knelt and tied my feet together, then tied them tightly to the chair legs.

Redblock took his burning cigar out of his mouth and looked at it casually, as if he were mulling over what he really wanted to do. "Then tell us about the woman. What is she working on, Mr. Hill? Think and speak carefully because your life depends upon it."

I shook my head vigorously. "I told you before I've never seen the woman you described. Let me out of here, and I'll stay out of your business for good, Cyrus."

Redblock looked up at the ceiling high above, which was caving in from years of neglect. "You know the way we've set this up Hill, it won't be long before your chair is on fire...then you. Then it will spread up this old dry flimsy wooden wall and then it's only a matter of time until the whole thing is burnt down to the ground, and you along with it."

Leech hovered over me with the stiletto knife.

I thought about the beautiful Doctor Howard and how I would never see her again, because regardless of my answer, I was a dead man. He just wanted the information. But if I told Redblock anything about her, I was sure she would be next on his list. Maybe she already was. And I couldn't take even thinking about that. "I told you, Redblock, I've never seen that dame in my life! And if I had, don't you think I'd spill my guts to save my own life?"

Redblock's eyes narrowed. "Maybe so. After all you've always looked out for number one before...why start being the hero now? But I can't take that chance, Hill." He nodded to Leech who moved in again with the knife.

He giggled and tugged the tie from around my neck. Looking back, it wasn't my favorite tie: after all, I'd gone to that base dressed like a wino, not a legit business man. But at that moment, saving my necktie was a lot less important than saving my actual neck.

Leech waved the knife in my face. "Unfortunately, Mr. Redblock wants you to be awake when this place burns down around you, Mister hill," he whispered. The little sadist moved around in back of me, and I could feel the cold steel of the knife at the base of my neck, poking through my collar. "But I hope this hurts you Mr. Hill...just a little bit..." He pushed me forward and slid the knife through the cloth of my linen suit jacket until it cut into my back and then with a slow downward motion, he sliced my jacket in two. I screamed in pain and with angry helpless desperation, knowing I would never get payback against that little fink.

And then when Redblock disapprovingly urged Leech to move faster, Leech made two quick cuts at the cloth covering my biceps, removing the sleeves of the jacket. This time, I conserved my energy and didn't waste it on screaming. My shirt now soaked in blood, I knew my time was limited. There would be no getaway until these two left me alone, and afterwards, I'd only have minutes to get out.

When he was done, Leech turned to his boss for approval. Redblock looked at me as though I was a circus sideshow, and shook his head with a laugh. "What a sad sight."

Leech finished piling the old wooden boxes in a circle around my chair and then watched with perverse delight as Redblock emptied the contents of the flask onto the pile of kindling. From the pocket of my suit jacket, Leech fished out my small silver lighter. Reading the monogram aloud he said, "D.H. How cute..." Lighting it he tossed it onto the pile of boxes and immediately a blue and yellow string of flames burst up from the floor.

Redblock and Leech backed up swiftly. "We'll see you in the next world, Mr. Hill," shouted Redblock, throwing the stub of his cigar toward me, and they quickly departed.

* * *

A surge of adrenaline coursed through me, and I tried with all of my might to break the chair against the wall. But my energy was quickly sapped by the smoke-filled air. I continued to struggle but lost my balance, falling to the floor. I could feel the heat of the fire on my face, when suddenly I saw a figure through the smoke. I figured I must be hallucinating…in fact for a long time afterward I thought so. Then the figure spoke. "Captain," the man said, and a slim fellow wearing some of those odd pajamas from my dream stepped through the smoke. His skin was an odd gold color and it was glowing from the fire surrounding us. "Captain," he said again.

I tried to speak but all I could manage was to choke again on the smoke.

"Captain, if you do not act, you will die," said the strange man. "And I do not want that to occur."

I struggled onto my side and tried to stand again. "I—I can't get…free," I shouted, or at least tried to. It's all a blur now, looking back. But what I will never forget is how it seemed he knew me. And he called me Captain, and maybe it was the delirium setting in, but somehow it made sense.

"You need to concentrate, Captain," said the man. "You need to imagine that you are free. You can free your hands and feet if you believe that the ties are not real. But you must concentrate, or you will die in this warehouse."

"Believe?" I coughed and shut my eyes, trying desperately to follow his directions, against my instincts to struggle wildly. I imagined that my hands were free and there was nothing binding them at all. Amazingly, when I opened my eyes, it was true. My hands were free. Still laying on my side, I immediately brought my feet up and worked on untying my feet. But my fingers were asleep and had no strength.

"Your feet are free from the restraints now, Captain," the man called out to me. I blinked and saw that he was right. Pushing myself to my unsteady feet I was still surrounded by a raging fire. Beyond it I could see the doors to the warehouse cracked open.

"Let me guess," I shouted to my visitor. "The fire's not real…."

He shook his head. "No it is not," he agreed.

"Alright, here goes," I called out before covering my head with my arms and jumping through the fire. I kept running, and turned back only to see the strange figure was gone. A very real fireball from inside the warehouse convinced me to move again, and I raced forward into the night. I stumbled and then ran as far as I could before collapsing in an alley.

* * *

My right eye opened slowly, and I knew immediately that I was back in my apartment. There was a cobweb I'd been meaning to take down up on the ceiling of my living room, and there was that spider, mocking me as usual. "He's waking up," said a familiar voice. It was cousin Gloria.

I tried to sit up, but felt her hand on my chest. "Water," I croaked at her. My eyes burned and really my entire body hurt. But I was alive. Sunlight streamed through the window.

She turned to call to someone. "Billy! Can you stop entertaining your guests and bring us a glass of water?"

I strained to see into the other room, but my vision was still cloudy. "Billy? Billy Reisner is still here in my place? I told him to be out this morning…I mean, what day is it?"

"It's the morning after you were found bloody and half dead in the streets, Dixon," said Gloria. She smiled down at me. "So thank you for being alive."

"Yeah, Dix. And I carried you home, buddy." Billy Reisner was standing over us, munching on a giant sandwich. He handed me a sloshing glass of water.

I was still confused but even though Billy was eating my food and using my house for who knows what- I couldn't be angry if he'd dragged me back. "Thanks, Fingers," I said. "I'd like to say I owe you, but—"

"You just did the same for me the other night Dix," said Billy "Fingers" Reisner. "As far as I'm concerned, we're even-steven."

I laughed, even though it hurt like hell to do so. Pain meant I was still alive, which was a good thing. "Fingers, we ain't even-steven, because you are still living in my house, and eating my tomato sandwiches."

Billy gave me a hurt expression. "Well, at least I brought my own girls," he said. At that I heard some giggling from the other room. Apparently Billy was not living in my apartment all by his lonesome.

Pushing my annoyance aside, I let out a shout as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Everything hurt…everything. "I don't need girls, Billy. I need a doctor."

Gloria folded her arms over her chest and stood up. "I agree."

Billy finished his sandwich and then hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the doorway. "Good thing _she's _ here, then," he said with his mouth still full of tomato.

I looked beyond him to see that Doctor Howard was standing in my living room doorway. She stared at me, and I stared back.

"She found you, Dixon," Gloria said quietly. "You weren't too far away from where I left you earlier in the evening, which wasn't too far from the Presidio. And then she came down to the Filmore and got help," she said nodding toward Bill. "Who knew she knew our Billy?" she added.

I continued staring, not sure what to say. "You know Billy?" I said, sure that I looked as dumb as I felt and sounded.

Doctor Howard nodded from the doorway. "I like jazz," she said with a soft smile. She looked down and then held up a black bag. "I went to my apartment and brought this back. Somehow you didn't seem the type to willingly go to the hospital."

* * *

**Hello again and thanks for your reviews. My writing time has been really limited lately, but yes,please look out for updates on all my stories during the next few months. Thanks! -PP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The still figure sat stiffly at an engineering console, bent forward as though watching something intensely. The visitor was familiar with this being, and despite Data's internal components being mechanical by design, he should have been more animated than this. Q approached and sat down beside the inert android. He looked at the interface wire extending from Data's exposed cranial aperture, into the engineering console and then he looked at the blinking red letters on the screen. They flashed "INPUT CORRUPTION" repeatedly. It was mind numbing really, and if Q had possessed a mind in any understandable form, it would have been numbed by staring at that screen as intently as Data seemed to be.

Q sighed even though there was no one to hear it/him. "You poor deluded creature," he said to Data. "Your efforts to help the humans are truly admirable-or at least they would be, if I admired that sort of loyalty. But now by introducing a virus to combat the Nanites, you have caused the Nanites to go on the defensive."

He got to his feet and walked slowly around Data, who remained still. "Helping Picard to overcome the failure of the security protocols was your undoing. You see, there are no protocols to overcome, at least safety protocols don't apply to the programmed holodeck beings, or whatever you want to call them. Picard is more Dixon Hill now than he is Picard. All he and his crew really are at this point in time, my android friend, are the parts of a holographic computer program. And judging by the corruption your own viral program just encountered, you've now been integrated into the program just as they have."

He regarded Data with a frown, and then raised his approximation of a hand.

"Q," said the voice of the Q Continuum said immediately in warning. At least, to Q it sounded like many voices. To you it would have been incomprehensible and probably would have caused your eardrums to bleed.

"You were instructed to monitor the progress of the Nanites' evolutionary experiments." Said the Q. "You were also told not to interfere," they added. "Therefore, you will not provide aid to the android. We have been patient with your unorthodox...methods because of your well known fascination for the human Picard. But by appearing to him in your human form inside the Nanites program you run the risk of causing undue influence over the development of the Nanite species."

"And really, so what if I do?" Q questioned. "It wouldn't be the first time we Q have meddled in the affairs of lesser races."

"Quite right, Q," admitted the Q. "But the Nanites are at a pivotal stage in their technological and social development. Their odd behavior toward the humanoid crew of this ship truly fascinates us."

"And if the crew dies as a result of the Nanites evolutionary progress?" Q asked with no detectable concern. And yet he did ask the question.

The Q scoffed as only they could. "Surely you don't compare the worth of a thousand humanoid lifeforms on this ship to the trillion or so Nanites that occupy the same space, Q," they said.

"There is no need for me to compare them by number," suggested Q. "Because if as you suggest, that the number of individuals involved determines value, then the humans are nearly worthless compared to the Nanites."

"That is not what we mean," said the Q with collective annoyance. "But who is to say the sacrifice of the humans is not necessary?"

Q shrugged. "There is more than one possible outcome," said Q. "The humans could find a way to escape the Nanite program."

"Or they could perish," said the Q. "And how would that make you feel, Q?"

"Feel? I have no feelings, I'm a Q."

"Nevertheless we sense in you a hesitation where it comes to the thought of abandoning these humans."

"Nonsense," Q disagreed. "I am completely objective."

"Very well then," said the Q. "Carry on."

* * *

I sat up on my sofa and tried to keep all signs of pain or weakness out of my expression as Doctor Howard approached. But she could apparently read the uncomfortable expression on my face. She nodded toward Bill Reisner. "Do you want him to stay?"

I stared at her. "While...?"

She straightened her stance a little bit. "While I examine you of course."

I held up my hands and laughed. "Oh that? Oh no, I was just kidding my friends over here when I said I needed a doctor."

She glared at me and then down at her black bag. Then she glared at me again. "So now you're saying you don't..."

I smiled. "Nope, I'm good," I said crossing my arms over my chest and trying not to wince.

"Dix, don't be stupid!" Gloria and Billy shouted in protest at me at the same time. A vibration between my ears told me my noggin was still a bit sensitive what with all that pounding it had taken from Redblock's gang.

"Shhh!" I covered my ears, as a wave of nausea rolled through my stomach and threatened to advance up into my throat.

"Your friends seem to disagree with you Mr hill...as does your head ," said the doctor.

"However, I'm happy to leave if you don't want me here."

I looked at Gloria for guidance and handed her my empty glass. She shook her head. "Have it your way, Dixon, but if you go to a regular hospital, questions will be asked. The cops are already calling that warehouse fire arson. And some clothes were found outside nearby. It's a matter of time until they show up on your doorstep." There were plenty of guys down at the old precinct who would have loved to have seen me in lockup just for kicks. A chill went through me, and I immediately started to get up from the couch. I realized that I was still wearing my clothes from the night before. I was covered in blood, ashes and probably even some chewing gum from the sidewalk no doubt. I glanced at Doctor Howard unable to hide my embarrassment. Here I was looking like a complete schmuck in front of this beautiful woman. For her part she seemed less angry than a few minutes ago.

Gloria was still talking. "And in the shape you're in, you won't get too far running. Better let the doctor fix you up," she suggested.

I scratched the back of my tender skull. "Um...alright, but first I'll take a bath."

"Good idea," Billy chimed in. "You stink."

I shot him a warning look. "Just help me into the bathroom, ya bum."

He grabbed me around the shoulder. "Okay, but don't expect me to get in the tub with you," he said.

"Shut up," I grunted and leaned into him.

"I guess that means I'll just be waiting here," Doctor Howard called after us sounding annoyed. "In fact it's a good thing I don't have anywhere else to be this morning."

* * *

After my bath I felt remarkably better, and limped back out to the living room where Doctor Howard was standing talking to Gloria. Both women were quiet but intense. And there on my couch was Billy with two dames. I recognized them as Cheryl and Minnie, both bleach blondes, both familiar to the club scene. I swear he played music just to get laid. But really, who could blame him? It was a good gig. "Hiii Dix," both girls said at once, taking a break from twirling Billy's hair. I knew they were just being sweet to me because they were using my place to crash, but it still made me smile. In fact I was pretty sure Cheryl had been on my couch before under better circumstances.

"Hello," I said, and reached out to graze Cheryl's shoulder with my fingers. I heard the clearing of a throat and turned around to find Ms. Howard impatiently watching me.

Changing my tune I waved Billy and his two friends off of my couch. Billy reluctantly lounged his way up and over to the other side of the room, taking the girls with him. I sat down gingerly on the couch and leaned back against it suddenly feeling really queasy again. Gloria sat nearby looking distractedly out of my window onto the street. I'd never seen my cousin so nervous. Doctor Howard sat down next to me. "Apparently you don't mind everyone being here, so let's not waste anymore time," she said.

"You don't have a problem with a female doctor, do you Mr. Hill?" I shook my head quickly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a few instruments. One was a little light, which she shone into my bloodshot eyes. I tried to smile at her, but she grabbed my face. "Hold still," she snapped. She turned my hands over and examined them, tapping my wrists in places that made my reflexes jump. "Open up and say 'ah'," she said. I did as she said. Her eyes were starting to mesmerize me, and it made me feel self conscious. Compared to her I was clumsy and stupid. She was out of my league. I mumbled something, I was barely aware of.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

I swallowed. "I said I don't even know your first name."

She shone a light into my ears. "No bleeding in here at least," she said sounding completely unsatisfied with my condition.

She lifted my shirt and poked at my ribs. "Hey!" I protested. "That's a sensitive area!"

She gave a slight smile. "My name is Beverly," she said and for a moment I was so distracted I didn't notice she was feeling my arms where Felix had cut my jacket off of me. She looked up at me in alarm but said nothing. Reaching around to my back she made a clicking noise with her tongue. "You're going to need stitches," she said sounding angry again. She put something cold on my back and I straightened quickly when it became clear it was alcohol. She came back around to look at me. "Who did this to you?" She demanded.

I shrugged. "Guess I'm not as popular around town as I thought."

""Is that supposed to be funny?"

I smiled. "At least I'm alive," I said.

"Yes. You're not popular but you're very lucky it seems. Now are you going to tell me what happened to you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Are you going to tell me what happened to you? _Doctor Howard had just asked me. She was continuing to expertly stitch up the knife wound on my back, while I was doing my best to concentrate on something other than the sting of the cold needle.

"I'd rather not tell you anything that might put you in danger," I told Ms. Howard, trying to keep my voice steady.

She paused only briefly in her task. "Did it ever occur to you, Mr. Hill, that the more I know, the safer I will be?"

"Yeah, but—"I broke off and took a sharp breath in when she tugged a stitch tightly. "_Goddamn,"_ I whispered quickly.

"Mr. Hill, who exactly do you think you're protecting with your stubborn silence?" she snapped, not missing a beat. "Didn't I already tell you about my work—that this whole damn town seems to be disappearing before our eyes, Mr. Hill, and that given a chance I believe I may be able to stop it?"

"She's right, you know, Dix," Billy Reisner chimed in. "While you were napping, your neighbors were disappearing."

"I wasn't napping, ya bum, I was out cold!" I protested.

"Sit_ still_," Dr. Howard ordered me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Dixon, just tell us what happened," said Gloria, peering out into the street from my window. "Jeez, the fuzz could be here any minute now…."

I sighed. My brain still felt like scrambled eggs and I was in no mood to talk.

"You said you used to be a policeman," Ms. Howard mentioned from behind me, pulling some kind of bandage from her black bag.  
"Yep," I admitted, and jumped a little when her hair brushed my shoulder. I inhaled as casually as possible; she smelled like rose petals.

"And yet your friends here talk as though they're criminals-as though we've something to hide," she observed, glancing over at Gloria who was again staring out the window anxiously.

I glanced over at Billy who was still spending quality time with his two girlfriends across the room. "I thought you and Nimble Fingers here were _friends_," I said loudly to get his attention. Billy looked up and grinned over at me.

"Well that might have been an exaggeration," Ms. Howard replied. "But I do love jazz and I have been to a few clubs to see Billy play."

"And I invited her out for a drink," Billy added sweetly.

I laughed loudly. "Are you kidding me?" Ms. Howard had fallen silent behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at her. "Please tell me you turned this shlub down..."

More silence. I glared over at Billy again and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at me. I could feel my temperature rising. She refused to call me anything but Mr. Hill, and she'd called him by his first name! My mind sprang back to when she'd turned me down offering to buy her a coffee. And we were already in a coffee shop. How hard would it have been to accept a cup of coffee from me?

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Hill, but yes, I did go out with Billy. Now...has your curiosity been satisfied?" She asked coolly.

I felt I couldn't speak from anger and embarrassment, and I imagined my eyes were shooting white hot fire at Billy's smug grinning face. Maybe it was best that I couldn't speak properly, as the only response that came to mind would've gotten me slapped, so I stayed silent. Eventually Billy's 1000 watt smile faltered under my stare, and he turned his attention back to his two dames.

If Ms. Howard had noticed the interaction between me and Billy she didn't let on. "If the police are coming, maybe that's a good thing." She said as though trying to change the subject back.

I finally blurted out, "Are you almost finished?" My words sounded rougher than I had meant them to. My back was on fire, and apparently so was my jealous nature.

"I'm going as quickly as I can, you know. Under the circumstances, Mr. hill, I would think you would be more grateful for my assistance." She only sounded a little bit hurt.

"Ow! I mean, yeah...yes, I'm grateful. Thanks for all of your help, Miss—I mean, Doctor." I winced at my own stupidity and clumsy words.

"Hmm," she replied sounding unconvinced. "Well, that will have to do for now, since you seem to be in such a hurry," she said, snapping her bag shut.

I shrugged my shirt back on stiffly. I wanted to show her I could do it myself. I could feel her watching me, but I couldn't meet her eyes. Probably just examining her handiwork to make sure she hadn't missed a stitch. Cool as a cucumber; purely professional.

But then something warm in her voice for the first time, compelled me to turn to make eye contact with her. "Well I should be going then..." she said trailing off. "As long as you're feeling better..." I had to stamp down my shock, because she actually looked concerned.

I forced a smile. "Sure I am. Thanks again." That moment of recognition we'd shared just a few days ago, returned full force; and then passed, just like that. I cleared my throat noisily and she continued to look at me curiously before standing up.

My eyes followed her as she stood up and I couldn't help but look at her legs, which I'm telling the truth, gave my heart more cause to beat. I guess I had lingered too long, because by the time my eyes reached her face, she didn't look too pleased, which made me realize my gaze had overstayed its welcome.

I pushed myself to my feet and tried to button my shirt back up. "Look, I'm being very rude," I said.

"Is that what you'd call it, Mr. Hill?" she asked tightly.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

She glared back at me and then looked down at her medical bag. "Well, I haven't even had breakfast—"

"It's almost lunch time. We could have lunch here," I said quickly. "Let me check the ice box."

"You're out of eggs," Billy called out to me. "And tomatoes…and beer," he added as I limped by him. I shot him a look, but before I could yell at him, one of his girls, Cheryl had left his side and was now hanging on my arm as I tried to open the fridge door with the other. The fridge was practically bare, just as Reisner had promised. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Cheryl was all over me.

"I'd like a drink, Dix," Cheryl squeaked. "Make me one?" she suggested, scratching the back of my neck with her fingernail. She leaned her full weight on my shoulder and it was all I could do not to shout out in pain.

"Um," I said, glancing back to see Ms. Howard. Her face had flushed and she had cross her arms and was looking away from me uncomfortably. I managed to slip out of Cheryl's grasp and was about to offer the Doctor a Coca Cola when Gloria suddenly shushed us from her window post.

* * *

"Shh! Get down," she said in a harsh whisper, shrinking herself down beside the window frame. We all did as she said, and I scrambled as quickly as I could on all fours to my cousin's side. All around us we began to hear and feel a gradual rumble. It was coming up through the floor. I looked around me and watched as a lamp vibrated its way to the edge of my dining table and shattered to the floor.

I waved at Ms. Howard to get under the table. "Quick, Beverly! It's an earthquake," I shouted over the clamor. She ducked down underneath the table, but as I crawled past her I could now tell I had been wrong. A cold shiver passed through me as I remembered my time on the Western front in France. Tanks, and judging by the racket there were quite a few-but what were they doing in San Francisco?

I pulled myself up so that I could see over the windowsill. What I saw out in the street below sent another chill through me, and I didn't care that my mouth was hanging open. They were tanks alright, but not like any I'd seen during the war. "Must be some new prototype," I murmured to myself as the tanks rumbled past. The strangest thing about the tanks by far, was that they lacked any noticeable cannon, or weapons of any kind, and the front end of the tanks seemed to wave back and forth like the feelers of a giant insect. That was the thought that stopped me cold, because the tanks seemed like they were alive. The closer I looked, the more it seemed like the tanks had more moving parts than they should have. They were grey, blending in somewhat with the concrete, and I had to blink when the last one had passed, to be sure they were gone.

* * *

"What are they, Dixon?" Gloria asked.

I shook my head. "Damned if I know," I mumbled and then rose to my feet, leaning against the wall for support. Stooping over again, I reached down to help Doctor Howard out from under the table.

"It's alright, Mr. Hill. I'm, fine, and you're still injured," she said waving off my assistance as she stood up. She crept over to the window cautiously to join Billy and his girlfriends who were staring wordlessly out into the desolate streets.

"We gotta get out of this city," Billy said suddenly, lighting a cigarette. His hands were shaking as he brought it to his lips.

"No," said Gloria firmly. "We need to find out what's happening, and then we need to stop it."

I rubbed the back of my head. I couldn't get the image of those bizarre looking tanks out of my head.

"You know who might be able to make sense of all this?" Billy took a long nervous drag from his cigarette.

"Who?" we all demanded at once.

"Lady D," he said, exhaling. "She knows everything…well, she knows a lot," he clarified.

"Oh come on," I said. "We're in the middle of a goddamn crisis here, and you want to go and see your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he said. He looked up at the ceiling. "And she's just sort of just, up there beyond reach…."

"He's in _lo-ove_," Cheryl said in a sing song voice.

"He's always in love," Gloria reminded us. "But I hardly see how going to see this woman-"

"Lady D," Reisner corrected her. "And she can tell the future...wait and see," he assured them. I stared into his eyes. Was he drunk?

"How is going to see Lady D going to tell us anything—" she continued, but broke off at a loud banging on the door. We all froze, and then snatching the pack of cigarettes out of Billy's hand, which I now realized were mine, I sauntered over to the door.

I stood there waiting for the next knock, which I knew would come. This time it was much louder. "Open up, police! We know you're in there Hill. Open up!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

More banging on my flimsy door.

"Aw, it ain't like that, Dix, we just wanna talk," said one voice, and I recognized it as that of my former partner Jack Buchanan. Jack and I came up together and he was the reason I became a cop. And when he started taking a little something on the side from Redblock on more than an occasional basis in exchange for looking the other way, he was also the reason I stopped being a cop.

But the thing was, your partner was always your partner, and so no one would ever know that Jack was a little dirty-at least they wouldn't hear it from me. But as I stood there contemplating just what my friendship with Jack meant, I began to think back to what Redblock had said. He'd been searching for Beverly Howard, almost desperately. And after that scene in the warehouse I knew that if he ever found her, he would kill her without a second thought. And if Jack was still in with Redblock...of course Jack wouldn't know the extent of it ...he wouldn't kidnap an innocent woman and deliver her to a known murderer. But still I couldn't risk it.

* * *

I turned and walked back toward Ms. Howard and tried to gently pry her black doctor's bag out of her grip. Instead her grip tightened on the bag and her expression darkened. She still didn't trust me. And exactly what the hell did she have in there, besides the usual medical equipment? Maybe that was the problem. Something more valuable than her stethoscope that she was trying to protect in there.

Ms. Howard tilted her head in my direction. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Mr. Hill?" she asked in a low voice.

I tried to reassure her with a confident smile, which must have looked real convincing on such a beat up face. "Just trust me," I said quietly. "Look I know how these guys think...like you keep pointing out, Ms. Howard, I used to be a cop…just follow my lead."

She gripped the bag tighter which had the effect of closing the distance between us. She stared me directly in the eye. "Why should I?" She demanded.

I hesitated under her cool gaze. "Because," I finally said, "If you do this for me, I'll tell you everything I know-everything that happened at the warehouse," I added as convincingly as possible. Looking back, I don't know if I was quite telling the truth at that moment, but it seemed like she was slowly coming around.

"Is that a promise, Mr. Hill?" She was still searching my face for deception, but had loosened her grip slightly.

"I promise," I agreed smoothly. Her face was so close to mine now that I started getting other ideas. She seemed to read my mind and took half a step back.

"This doesn't mean what you would like it to, Mr. Hill."

I played dumb. "Doesn't mean what?"

She smiled knowingly. "It doesn't mean I trust you, and it certainly doesn't mean anything more than that I am simply providing you with my cooperation in exchange for some information from you."

I smiled and she finally released the bag into my hands. "I can be satisfied with that arrangement...as long as you are," I added with a wink. Ignoring her irritated reaction, I turned and dropped the bag into Billy's hands. He quickly stashed it behind the refrigerator. I smiled at Ms. Howard again, and said, "just remember, no matter what they ask you, you're not who they think you are."

She raised her index finger to point at me. "Oh, I don't think so Mr. Hill…."

I put my finger to my lips. "Shh. Just trust me." Anyway, let's just say that if looks could kill, I wouldn't have lived to tell you my story.

* * *

Meanwhile the cops were signaling they were still out in the hallway and not willing to take no for an answer. "Come on, Dix," Jack shouted again. "We just wanna talk is all," he promised.

_This should be interesting_, I thought to myself and reached out for the doorknob, unlocking the deadbolt at the same time. I opened the door and Jackie boy and another large bruiser of a cop stomped past me into my apartment. After a moment I recognized him as Jack's new boss, Lieutenant Cramer. Word on the street was that he always thought he knew best, and was all ego. This didn't make him much different than most other cops, including myself. Lieutenant Cramer tried to stare me down, but instead of playing his game, I played mine; I ignored him. I could tell Cramer was steamed at my rudeness, which was fine by me. I learned a long time ago, that anger more often than not, makes you stupid.

Instead I turned to Jack. "Detective Buchanan, to what do I owe this visit?"

To my annoyance after quickly surveying the room, and all of its occupants, Jack's eyes had rested on Beverly Howard. He touched the brim of his hat and said, "Ma'am." She smiled slightly but said nothing.

Tearing his gaze away from her he looked at me. "Dix, buddy, you remember Lieutenant Cramer, don't you?" he asked gesturing deferentially toward his boss.

I took on a deliberately confused expression, and just shook my head and shrugged.

Cramer leaned down into my face. "Well I remember you, Hill….and you'd better get used to my face, because you're gonna be seeing a lot of me."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh yeah? Well don't keep me in suspense fellas…."

"Dix you look like absolute crap," said Jack. "Looks like someone worked you over real good."

I shrugged. "I had a couple of strong drinks last night and fell on my face walking home," I said leaning against my fridge. "Six times," I added casually. Nearby, I heard Beverly Howard take in an annoyed breath. Gloria was sitting at my dining table, watching the scene carefully, and Billy and his two friends sat on the couch.

Jack nodded over at Bill Reisner. "Fingers…you still hanging out with this bum?"

Billy lounged back against the couch with one of my cigarettes hanging from his lips. "Sure thing, Detective. Free tomato sandwiches."

Lieutenant Cramer walked closer to me, trying to use his height to intimidate me. I rolled my eyes up to meet his stare. "Exactly where were you when you fell on your face six times?" he asked.

I tapped my forehead. "This might be hard to believe but my memory's not too good today, Sarge."

"_Lieutenant!" _Cramer yelled to correct me and then turned to Jack. "You hear this guy trying to bust my chops, Jack?"

"Calm down, guys," said my old partner.

I looked at Jack. "What gives, Jack? You let this mug come into my house and try to push me around? My friends and I were just about to sit down for a nice lunch of Coca Cola."

"How'd you like to go downtown, buddy?" Cramer shouted into my face.

Ms. Howard suddenly stepped forward. "On what charge? This is his home…such as it is. And you don't have the right to treat him this way," she said indignantly. I didn't even try to hide my surprise at that.

Cramer glared down at her, but Jack broke into a smile. "Say, Dix, who is your lovely friend here? She's very spirited."

Ms. Howard looked like she was about to say something when I wrapped my arm around her waist. She immediately stiffened against me. "This is my new lady…Brenda, this is Jack Buchanan, my old partner, and Lieutenant…uh" I snapped my fingers as though frustrated that I couldn't remember.

"Cramer," she said, eyeing me strangely. "_I_ don't have any problems with my memory," she added, nodding at the police.

Cramer's eyes narrowed. "Is that so, young lady?"

She raised her chin sharply. "My name is Brenda…Brenda Larkin," she said, and it sounded pretty convincing.

Cramer pulled out a small notebook and a pencil from his pocket. "Ms. Larkin, since you have such a good memory, perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few questions-"

"Not without a lawyer," I interrupted.

"I don't have anything to hide," she said moving away from me. "Go ahead and ask me," she challenged him. I groaned inwardly. Gloria shot me a warning look but what could I do?

"Were you with Mr. Hill, your uh...boyfriend here, yesterday…around 2pm?"

"No," she said, a little too quickly.

Cramer smiled. "You sure about that answer?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and the answer is still no."

"Where were you then?"

"I was at work."

"And where do you work?"

"Downtown."

Cramer raised his eyebrows. "Could you be more specific?"

She clamped her mouth shut and glanced at me.

"Look," I interjected. "She doesn't have to answer your questions and you know-"

"You don't happen to work down at the Presidio, do you, Ms. Larkin? You see, apparently there was an incident over at the base yesterday."

"No, I don't work over there," she said with renewed confidence. "I'm sure if you looked up my name on the base, you would confirm that is true."

Cramer paced away from her and glanced at Jack, who was now sitting down at the table next to cousin Gloria. "Buchanan, you want to tell her?"

* * *

"We're looking for a woman that matches your description," said Jack. "Tall, red haired…spirited. She went missing from the base. Some kind of top secret work she was doing. According to the feds she took some property that wasn't hers. As you can imagine, they're not too happy about it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that kind of thing, would you Ms. Larkin?"

"No," she said simply. Inside I felt a little bit of panic. So...she was on the run and yet she was so calm. She'd even spent the time in my grimy apartment to repair my wounds. I began to see her in a new light.

Jack lit a cigarette. "You would tell us, if you did know anything…wouldn't you?"

"Yes," she said.

Jack stared at her for a moment and took a drag from his cigarette. "Answer me one more question…is this guy really your boyfriend? Because if not…."

To my surprise, Beverly moved to my side and looped her arm through mine. It was all I could do not to look at her with alarm. "Yes," she said with a radiant smile. And as she squeezed my arm, she smiled again and then kissed me on the cheek. "And we're to be married," she declared. Across the room, Gloria dropped the book she had been pretending to read loudly on the table. Billy Reisner spit out a mouthful his Coca Cola onto my hardwood floor.

Jack's expression fell slightly. He glanced at her hand. "I don't see a ring. This bum didn't even buy you a ring?"

I straightened slightly. "Well…I was going to buy one soon—"

Ms. Howard laughed cheerfully. "But I keep telling him, that all we need is our love to sustain us," she told Jack. She looked at me affectionately. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Uh, yes…my love," I said. "That's right."

Jack scratched his head. "Um…okay. I gotta get out of here before my head explodes from confusion." He laughed, getting up from the table. "Dixon Hill getting married? I never would have believed it. But I've got to point out that we've always had the same good taste in women." he said, putting his hat back on his head.

He nudged Cramer, who was still eying me and Beverly with distrust. "Let's get out of here, Lieutenant," Jack said, clapping him on the back.

Cramer pointed at me. "There's an arson investigation underway in that warehouse fire, Hill. Don't be surprised if we call you again to come down and identify some personal items we found outside the building after the fire. Better stay in town," he added.

I nodded, but said nothing. The two detectives turned to leave, but something made me call after Jack. He seemed normal enough. But after all the strange things happening in this city, I needed to know that he had noticed what was happening too. "Jack, why are people disappearing?" I suddenly blurted out.

Jack turned and fixed me with the strangest stare, and it didn't seem like my friend looking back at me. Then he smiled. "What do you mean, Dix?"

I walked over to my window and pointed out into the street. "Jack, the streets are practically deserted. Where the hell have all the people gone?"

Jack glanced at Cramer and then back at me. "Dix…I don't know what you mean. If this is some kind of joke…."

I slammed my palm down on the windowsill. "Jack about twenty goddamn _tanks_ just rolled through the streets just before you showed up. And they weren't tanks like in the War, Jack. They were grey and they almost seemed like living creatures. Now are you going to tell me you didn't see them?"

Jack glanced around the room at everyone as though they might all be in on my practical joke. He adjusted his hat and then looked at me seriously. "Dix, I strongly recommend you get some sleep, my friend. Because what you're saying makes no damn sense." He shut the door softly behind him as they left.

* * *

"Now what?" Gloria asked. "Dix, you heard your friend. Are we the only people who know that something horrible has been happening in this city?"

"And why us?" Reisner asked.

"What I don't understand is how they could be so convinced that nothing is wrong," said Beverly. "What's happening around us, is happening around them too…isn't it?"

Minnie, Billy's quiet girlfriend got up from the couch and stretched, yawning. "What are you guys even talking about?" She walked over to the window I was standing near and looked out. "All I see is cars, people, dogs…just like normal. It's real crowded out there." Minnie reached up to touch my forehead. "How many times did you say you fell on your face last night, Dix? Maybe your friend is right, maybe you do need some sleep."

Cheryl was curled up on the couch, fast asleep, and unconcerned. The rest of us looked at each other with confused alarm. _Maybe_ _we are the only ones, _I thought.

Gloria was talking to Billy. "Do you still think that fortune teller down in Chinatown…this Lady D of yours can help us try and figure this out?"

"It's worth a try, to go and see her," said Billy with a shrug. "Just don't question her abilities…she's very sensitive about her powers. And help me get by the bouncer because I've been sort of banned from her place for a while."

I shook my head. There was always a catch. Always.

* * *

**Hi there. I am just messing around with this story and don't intend for it to go on too much longer-maybe about halfway done. Thanks and take care. -PP**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Having woken up from her nap, Cheryl marched over to Billy Reisner. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Let me know when you're free again, Billy, but your friends are no fun." She waved to her friend. "Come on Minnie, let's make tracks."

Minnie turned and blew me a kiss. "Bye, Dix. See you around," she said with a wink before they slipped out into the hallway.

Looking completely irritated, Ms. Howard gathered her belongings and grabbed her black bag from behind my fridge. "I think I'll be on my way now," she said curtly.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "The fun's just started." Of course she ignored me coldly, throwing her overcoat under her arm.

"Hey, Doctor, you don't have to leave. Listen, don't mind Dix," said Billy, following her to the door. "Yeah, he's hard to like at first, but he just wears you down, and wears you down…really bleeds your patience dry...until eventually you can't help but love him."

"Gee, thanks for the endorsement, Bill," I said from the couch. I told myself that if she wanted to leave, she could leave, for all I cared. But then I remembered what Redblock had said. She wasn't safe out there in the streets. But it wasn't my style to beg her to stay.

"Why should I stay?" she said, directing her question to Billy.

"Well…we were going to go and see Lady D. Don't you want to come with?" Just to add some flair, he gestured dramatically with the bandaged hand Felix Leech had stomped on a few days earlier.

"No offense, Billy, but I seriously doubt that a professed psychic is going to be able to give us any answers. Good luck though," she added to us over her shoulder.

"Wait! Don't leave until you hear me out," I called out to her, finally getting off my rear and jumping up from the couch. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, and turned slowly to stare at me expectantly.

"You said you wanted to know what happened to me," I reminded her. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Fine. I suppose a few more minutes can't hurt," she said and reluctantly returned to sit down at the dining room table with Gloria.

"It was Redblock," I admitted. "Redblock and Leech brought me to that abandoned warehouse. Anyway, after spending some quality time with them, they realized I wouldn't give them any information and they set fire to the warehouse and left me there to roast. How I escaped…well_ that_ you wouldn't believe."

In truth, I wasn't quite sure if the man with the pale skin and gold and black pajamas who had helped me escape had been the result of a hallucination. So I wasn't ready to tell them—yet.

Billy swore under his breath.

"I'd guessed as much," Gloria murmured.

Beverly Howard was horrified. "You have to go to the police!"

"Sorry, Miss," I said. "But you saw the police in action and they already told me I'm a potential suspect in the warehouse fire. The only thing they'll want to hear from me is a confession. Besides, just about everyone in this town is in Cyrus Redblock's back pocket." _Even good old Jack._

Reisner lit another cigarette. "Did he say anything about me?" he said quickly.

"No, he didn't mention you or the money you owe him, so don't worry. And quit stealing my smokes," I added and snatched the rest of the pack away from him.

Ms. Howard adjusted her bag in her lap impatiently. "What did Redblock want?"

"Well for starters he wanted to know the same thing we do: why people have been disappearing around town."

"So Redblock isn't behind this? Usually when someone goes missing he's suspect number one," Billy said.

"Maybe he has competition," I said. "Someone new in town. I read in the paper that one of his old associates, Mort Adelman went missing out of the blue. His sister Mrs. Feinberg wanted me to track him down, and she thought Redblock was responsible. In fact I was supposed to meet with her yesterday before I was put in the army clink."

"The Mayor was just cleared of corruption charges," Beverly said. "And you said he came to visit you in detention. As you just said, the whole town is in Redblock's pocket, which means the Mayor too, correct?" She didn't mention what I'd told her back at the base about the Mayor and his magic trick with my fedora. But I knew were thinking the same thing.

I shrugged. "I think the two are connected, but something about the way Redblock was acting-I think he suspects he might be disappearing next. If you ask me, I bet he thinks it's the South American Kid behind the disappearances."

"The Kid?" Gloria laughed.

"That is ridiculous," Beverly Howard agreed with her.

I turned to Gloria. "Can you get me a meeting with the Kid?"

Gloria frowned. "Oh I don't know Dix…he's a busy man. But I'll see if he's interested."

"May I use your bathroom, Mr. Hill?" Beverly Howard stood up again.

"Sure thing," I said. "I'll show you the way."

She almost left her black bag, but turned back to pick it up before following me.

"Do you bring that thing everywhere you go?" I asked her, stopping at the bathroom. I opened the door and leaned on it with my forearm, awaiting her answer.

She walked by me ducking underneath my arm. "Are you going to lurk outside until I answer your question, Mr. Hill?"

"Do you really think I'm that much of a sleaze?" I asked, trying to sound hurt—but I wasn't.

She didn't answer, but her smile spoke volumes as she carefully shut the door in my face.

* * *

When she joined me and Gloria and Billy in the foyer again, she indicated again her desire to go her own way. She jerked as I put my hand on her forearm. "Please just stick with us for today at least," I said in a low voice.

"Why?" she demanded, studying my face.

"Redblock is after you," I said, turning my back to the others.

"_What?_ You're just mentioning this now? I don't believe you," she declared. She tried to shove past me, but I put my arms up.

"He knows you're working with the Kid. He doesn't like people who help his competition."

She breezed past me successfully this time. "Don't think I don't know what your true intentions are, Mr. Hill. Not that you've ever tried to hide them. I think you're just trying to keep an eye on me."

"You're damn right I'm trying to keep an eye on you! I'm trying to keep you safe, Doctor."

"You can't even keep yourself safe, Mr. Hill! Goodbye." She stormed out of my place without another word.

Gloria and Billy stared at me in sympathetic silence. Eventually Bill Reisner spoke up, lifting his trumpet case in the air for emphasis. "So, anyone for some music? I know a little place…."

* * *

After running down the stairs of my deserted apartment building I saw Ms. Howard storming down the sidewalk. She was headed in the same general direction Billy had planned to take us, so we followed her.

I rushed like an idiot to keep up with her quick steps. Even in heels she outpaced me on the pavement. "Why didn't you say you were on the run from the feds?" I demanded. I tried to grab her arm, but she twisted her body away from me.

"Don't touch me, Mr. Hill," she snapped.

"Don't _touch_ you! You're the one who kissed me back there. What was that all about anyway?"

"It was your game, Mr. Hill, I was just playing along," she said, barely turning her head in my direction. "Besides you gave me a surprise kiss back at the base- that I certainly didn't ask for. Fair is fair, but don't expect a repeat performance."

"Dixon, Dixon…." Gloria was grabbing my arm, to slow me down. "Let her go. We don't have time for your twisted idea of romance. We need to figure out what's happening and make it right."

"You call that romance?" I said waving after the departing Ms. Howard. "Not in this lifetime," I said. "Come on," I said turning to Billy. "Let's go see your fortuneteller."

* * *

We were half way to Lady D's club when we heard running footsteps behind us. To everyone's surprise it was Dr. Howard, and she was out of breath. I looked behind her but could see no one on her trail. Recalling how she had treated me recently, I kept my lip zipped, waiting for her to speak first. She leaned over and fought to catch her breath.

"A—a fat man in a black Packard just drove by me slowly. He pointed a gun in my direction and pretended to shoot at me. Then he just laughed and drove away." She shook her head and straightened her clothes, attempting to compose herself. I watched her closely but didn't say anything.

"That was Redblock alright," Gloria said.

"Fat man in a Packard with a gun…yeah, safe bet," Billy said, exhaling a big puff of smoke.

Gloria put her arm around Beverly's waist. "Come on honey," she said gently. "Stick with us." Beverly, still shaken, glanced over at me, and I looked at her, but we didn't speak. What was there to say?

* * *

"Lady D's" I said reading the blinking neon sign out loud. There was a line at the door, and I could hear a jazz band warming up inside. "Have I ever been in here?"

"Not while sober, Dix," Billy said, clapping me on the back and then shoved me toward the door.

"_**'Palm Reading 10¢… Mind Reading $10,**_" Beverly Howard read on the glass in front of her. _**"'Accuracy 80% guaranteed. No money back. Two drink Minimum.**_'"

"Hmm…is that supposed to be a deal?" Gloria muttered.

"Okay," Billy said, who'd been ignoring everyone. He took one last drag before dropping his cigarette on the pavement. "That's our only problem, right there," he said pointing toward the door. "All 600 pounds of him."

Six hundred pounds was an exaggeration, but the bouncer was still good sized. And, I realized it was the same big guy from the docks—still wearing his winter hat. I laughed. "Are you kidding? That guy's a pussycat."

"Yeah, yeah, he's a wimp for sure," Billy said uneasily. "But I'm banned. I guess Lady D's tired of me coming around, trying to vie for her affections."

"Enough stalling," Gloria said. "I know this guy, he's one of the Kid's crew." She walked forward into line. Within a few minutes we were at the door looking up at the angry looking bouncer.

"Well, if it isn't Gloria from Cleveland," he grumbled. "The Kid was expecting you last night."

"I had some business to take care of," she said. "He'll understand." She nodded past him into the boisterous club. "We need to see the Lady."

The big guy nodded. "You are welcome of course…." He watched us all as we filed past him, but suddenly stiff-armed Billy right in the chest. "Not you!"

"Hey," I said, grabbing the bouncer's large forearm. He glared down at me wordlessly. "We've got business with Lady D. _All _of us."

He broke into a slow smile. "_Fine._ I will allow you in. Once she sees Reisner is here she will ask me to throw him out on the curb. Which I _will _enjoy."

I shrugged, and waved at Billy to follow us in. Billy put his arm around my shoulders. "I owe you another one, Dix," he said.

"Anytime," I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

As we entered the crowded club someone in the band caught Billy's attention immediately. "Hey Billy, it's me, Ray. Come on over!"

Billy held up his bandaged hand as if to say "not today, Ray", but then the piano player said, "Just one song, Fingers...come on."

Billy looked at me with a grin and shrugged. "I can play one handed," he assured me.

I nodded at him distractedly. "Yeah, sure you can, buddy." I knew that "one song" to Billy meant he would be there the rest of the night.

Turning my attention away from Bill I saw that cousin Gloria was talking to a short fellow over by the bar. She took him by the arm and brought him over to me. It was the same sharply dressed black guy that had been waiting for the kid's shipment down at the wharf. I noted that his dark glasses were gone now.

I tried to keep my smirks to a minimum as they walked over.

"Dixon.…Doctor, I'd like you to meet my business associate Georgy LaMont," Gloria said.

I nodded. "We've met," I informed her evenly.

"How do you do?" Dr. Howard said politely, shaking Georgy's offered hand.

"A pleasure, Miss," he said with a smile, touching the brim of an invisible hat.

"Still looking cute, and dressing dapper, Georgy, which I'm sure the ladies like...but you're not so tough without your gun, now are you?" I observed, unable to resist giving him a couple of digs. As I expected he was still as sensitive as ever. What he didn't know was that I was actually beginning to like the guy.

"Look who's talking?" he shot back. "Looks like someone handled you pretty easily, tough guy," he laughed. I shrugged. I knew my face was bruised and not too pretty at the moment, so I let that go.

"Handled? Isn't this the point where I'm supposed to make a crack about your mother?" I asked.

Georgy took a step toward me. "Listen fella, I happen to manage this establishment for the new owner, but I'm still happy to take this outside."

Doctor Howard raised her hands in exasperation. "Honestly, is this _really_ necessary? I thought meeting this clairvoyant woman was so important, and here you are acting like a juvenile!"

"She's right, short stuff," I said with a wink to Georgy. "Cool your heels, already," I said.

"Me?! She's talking to you!"

Gloria suddenly grabbed my hand and began whispering in my ear. "Huh?" was the most coherent response I could muster. "Cousin? Oh."

"That's right," Gloria clarified happily. "Georgy's our cousin. Distantly."

Beverly Howard shook her head slowly but said nothing. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, looking around the bar—probably planning an escape.

"Cousin? Are you saying _he's_ related to you _too_?" Georgy demanded of Gloria while pointing at me.

Gloria grinned. "Can you believe it?"

I glanced at Gloria, scratching the back of my head. "On your mother's side? Really? Although come to think of it, he does look a little like my great-"

"_Mister…_ Hill," Doctor Howard finally burst out in frustration. "Will you _please_ resume discussing your admittedly unique family tree later? I need to ask you a question." She grabbed my hand and yanked me away from my two cousins.

"Dixon," Gloria called after us. "Georgy and I will talk to the Kid and try and arrange for that meeting."

"Great," I called back to her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She halted next to a wall, and turned back to me, letting go of my hand. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" she demanded. "Because it's working."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?" Man was she beautiful in that low light. Before she completely blew her top, I took her arm lightly and nodded toward a private booth. "Come on Doctor; let's have a seat for a minute and talk." Surprisingly she went along with it, and followed me, taking a seat across from me.

I flagged down a waiter and ordered us two drinks. While we were waiting, she said, "Is it your life's goal to get the upper hand over everyone you speak to? The way you spoke to that poor young man…"

"Cousin Georgy? Oh he's family, he'll understand." I shrugged easily. "Look, Doctor, I know how to talk to people-push their buttons. It's part of what makes me such a good private detective."

"A good detective who hasn't yet solved the mystery of what is happening in this city," she observed dryly.

She was right. I hadn't scratched the surface of this mess we were in. It wasn't beyond me though, that it was full of life inside this club, bustling with music and people of all types and outside, the streets were nearly desolate. Maybe it meant something… maybe it didn't. I took a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the table and popped a few in my mouth. "I'm working on it," I said

"I see," she said.

She looked up as the waiter came back and handed us our drinks. Ms. Howard took a small sip of her drink, then she traced her finger on the side of the glass and looked down at the table. As she did that her face took on a curious expression. Still looking at her glass she said, "You don't know how to talk to _me_," she said softly.

"Huh?" I realized she was staring at me now.

"You said you know how to talk to people…but you don't know how to talk to me, Mr. Hill," she repeated.

I swallowed, and slick responses seemed so out of my grasp at that moment that I said, "I've never met anyone like you before."

She laughed. "What a line," she remarked.

"It's not a line," I protested.

She took a bigger sip this time, and I couldn't help but notice the fullness of her lips when she placed the glass back down on the table. "Prove it," she said.

I hesitated but momentarily, which was probably lucky for me, given the way she was looking at me, just waiting for me to screw up. "You're confident, brilliant, and you stand up for your principles." I smiled remembering what she had said back inside the Army base. "And you're dignified."

She laughed. "Now you're just using my own words against me, Mr. Hill."

I shrugged and laughed too.

Her smile faded a little bit. "So maybe you do know how to talk to me," she said quietly.

At a loss for words I stared at her for a few moments. "Redblock gave you a scare, didn't he?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip. "I suppose you could say you told me so," she allowed.

"But I won't," I smiled at her. "Don't worry, anyone who's tangled with Redblock has had the fear put into them eventually."

"Even you?"

I laughed. "_Especially_ me," I replied. I sobered a little and then downed my drink quickly. "Now what were you so focused on asking me back there that you had to drag me away from my family reunion?"

She leaned back in the booth. "Why do you want to meet with Señor Datos?"

"The Kid? Anyone that makes Cyrus Redblock that nervous seems worth talking to," I told her.

"You won't try to interrupt my work?" She asked suspiciously and the way she held her jaw, I could tell she was ready to fight again.

"No, of course not," I said. I nodded toward her black bag. "Is that all that's left of it?" I asked.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Your work." I could tell that I hit home with that one. "Don't worry doctor, your secrets are safe with me."

She had opened her mouth to reply when another familiar face arrived at our table.

* * *

Madeline leaned over me slightly out of breath. "Oh my goodness, Dix I've been looking all over for ya!" She gasped and touched my cheek with her gloved hand. "Oh poor Dix, what happened?"

"Thanks, Maddy, I'm alright," I said, kissing her hand. "Uh, Madeline, meet Doctor Howard," I said with small smile, hoping that my secretary would be on her best behavior. "Doctor, Maddy is my secretary..."

"Crime solving partner," Maddy corrected me. She smiled down at Ms. Howard who had her most polite expression fixed upon her face, for someone who looked like she was expecting the worst. "New client?" Madeline asked brightly.

"No," I said quickly.

Madeline's eyes grew wide. "Ohhh..." She cupped her hand over her mouth as though that would keep Ms. Howard from hearing and said, "Nice going, Dix she's gorgeous!"

I shut my eyes and shook my head. "Maddy, it's not like that...Doctor Howard and me are just friends."

"Oh," said Madeline looking disappointed. She smiled again at Beverly, who smiled back patiently. "In that case, watch out, 'cause Polly's around," she warned me.

"_What_?" I asked in a low voice. "In here? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I muttered.

Doctor Howard tilted her head up at Madeline. "Who's Polly?" She asked sweetly.

"No one," I said, eyeing Madeline with an unspoken plea. Maddy went wide eyed again, and clearly got my drift; problem was, Polly had already spotted us.

* * *

"Well if it isn't that low down skunk, Dixon Hill," she said loudly, walking over drink in hand. She had that raven colored hair I'd always loved, and a nice pair of..."Well, Dix, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" She demanded, clearly not on her first drink of the evening.

Beverly Howard glanced up at Polly. "Who said I was new?" She looked Polly up and down.

"Hey, watch it, sister," Polly slurred, stabbing her index finger into the air. "You know, I bet you're the reason he hasn't been returning my calls."

"Actually, you're right," said Beverly. "When I'm alone with him, I don't let him answer the phone. It's one of our rules."

"Rules!" Polly practically fell over at that. "This is a man who said he didn't want to be tied down, and now he's playing by the rules?" She glared down at me.

"I'm afraid so," said Beverly. "I guess it just took that special woman to catch him. Just to clarify, I mean me," she added, in case Polly was too drunk to get it.

"Say it isn't so, Dix. Tell me she hasn't stamped out the fire within you," Polly pleaded dramatically.

I simply stared back at her with the meekest expression possible. Beverly sighed, and looked up at Polly. "As you can see he's been completely domesticated."

Polly wobbled a little back and forth as though trying to decide what to do, and then abruptly threw her drink in my face. "Ah!" I sputtered, wiping the stinging liquid out of my eyes.

"Goodbye, forever, Dix. Enjoy your life," Polly declared before walking away.

"Wow," said Madeline, looking down at Beverly Howard. "You're good."

Beverly simply smiled and watched as I wiped the rest of the alcohol off of my face. "You deserved that, you know," she said to me, still with the half smile.

_"What?"_

"You didn't return her calls."

I looked up at Maddy for help but she just shrugged unsympathetically. "She's right, Dix, you never pick up the phone."

* * *

Lady D's office was in the back of the club. Dark red velvet antique curtains served as a barrier between Lady D and those who sought her counsel, and Ms. Howard and I stood outside them, unsure of what to do next. We'd been ushered in with a mysterious "Lady D will see you now," from one of the off-duty waiters. Now we just continued to stand there, waiting for some kind of sign.

"What are you waiting for?" drifted a musical voice. "I've been waiting for you two to arrive."

I nodded at Ms. Howard and held the curtain open for her to enter, and then I followed. I wasn't prepared to see the woman from my dream, sitting in that room, but there she was. She was very beautiful, with dark flowing hair and I found myself staring stupidly, far more interested in real life than I had been in my dream. She beckoned us in and gestured for us to sit down. There were no chairs apart from the one Lady D was sitting in, so we sat down cross-legged in a pile of about twenty mismatched pillows, and tried to look as dignified as possible. She said nothing, but it became apparent that she was chewing gum.

She reached out and offered us a stick. "Please, take some gum. It comes out of the fee," she added in the same mysterious voice, but chewing noisily. Ms. Howard looked somewhat disgusted, but I took a piece of gum, wondering if it was part of some important ritual. Doctor Howard, however was completely suspicious.

"I suppose you've come to me thinking I know all the answers," said Lady D.

"Well, we'd hoped you could help us out," I said slowly. "You see there are some bad things happening to the people of this city-"

Beverly leaned back against the pillows. "Why have us talk at all? Can't you just read our minds, like it's advertised outside? Then we won't have to tell you every little detail."

Lady D smiled. "I see...a skeptic."

"Well, _can_ you read our minds?" Ms. Howard demanded.

"We have the ten dollars," I said, trailing off. I was still having a hard time not staring at Lady D.

"For starters I can tell you how you are feeling-what kind of mood you're in," said Lady D. "But only if you want to know, of course."

I laughed. "Tell us how we _feel_? But you can't actually read our minds?"

"Well, what use is that?" Beverly demanded.

Lady D nodded. "I know... I get that a lot."


End file.
